Awaken the Dragon Within
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Gou Hiwatari was expected to be just like his father, but he's not. No one even thinks he's as good at blading as Kaiya. Tired of being underestimated, he couldn't resist taking the most dangrous blade offered. Can his team save him from this evil? FINISH
1. The MBB Evolution

**Those who read "The Gentle Tiger and the Mysterious Phoenix" know some of the characters new readers might not recognize such as Kai's wife and her blade. And they also have an idea of what's going on already but only a little. If you new readers out there want to see what happened already just go to the last chapter of my last story and go to the part that says "25-30 years later." This is sort of a sequel to my last story because this happens after it. But it's kind of not a sequel because it's all about a new set of characters. But the story is just as new to them as new readers, so enjoy! **

CrimsonSkye06-Heh, well, I guess I sort of did end it as a cliff hanger. It went by quick? Hm…it didn't feel very quick, maybe because I'm the one writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story too!

Atem's Queen of The Nile-Man! Kai should calm down a bit! Especially after getting his lover back lol. But it's still funny as always. And it's true, Kai can't kill Tek or he'll be in big trouble and the comedian of my story would be gone…now I have to find a new comedian because unfortunately, Tek will only make brief appearances in this story.

SchoolBoredom-Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story too! And just curious, who's your favorite character of the Mystical Bladebreakers including Ulrich?

skarmory-That wasn't a bad guess too you know?

Phoenix from the Flames-2-Yes, the parents will appear in the story and the 'who marries who' will be answered as well. Yes, they're good bladers, but their parents expect more, you'll see when the parents discuss that in the story.

I-Ain't-No-F'in-Angel- Glad to have you reviewing my stories again! Yes, I know, it was literally heating up in the last three chapters. I'm glad you liked it!

Prisca-Angel-I'm so glad you love it! And I answered the sequel question above. I hope you'll enjoy this one too!

* * *

Gou was looking through an astrology book because he was bored and he found it on the shelf at Makoto's dojo but was reading it at Mark's house where everyone is setting up a party to celebrate their third win in a tournament in a row.

_Name: Gou Hiwatari_

_Age: 14_

_Clothes: Chinese style on top with a dragon on the back and a phoenix in the front. Color is white but the dragon and phoenix is red. Trench jacket tied around waist. Baggy blue pants. Same style shoes as his father in G-Revolution (also has his ankle tied). Left hand glove is black with a yin-yang symbol on top with fingers through, right hand glove same thing but white. _

_Appearance: Splitting image of his father when he was his age (V-Force). Hair: top part is light blue (just like Dad) and back is black going into 2 long rattails (as long as Ray's). Markings on his face: Right side-two blues triangles just like Dad. Left side-Three skinnier triangles, from top to bottom: white, black, white. _

_Eye color: Green _

_Parents: Kai and Kaida Hiwatari_

His sister was walking by,

"Hey Kaiya," Gou called,

"Yeah?" she asked looking for something on the shelves,

"Did you know that both Mother and Father are Scorpios?" Kai asked,

"Uh, yes I did…I long time ago," Kaiya answered and continued looking.

"Then how come they aren't so secretive with each other? It says Scorpios are very secretive,"

"That's because they trust each other, a lot. Why do you think they got married then? Not to mention have us…" Kaiya pointed out.

"How do I know? I'm not them," said Gou and continued looking through the book.

"Gou, come on, stop looking through that book and help us out!" Kaiya ordered,

"Why should I? The party isn't at my house, because you wouldn't let it so why should I go help prepare?" Gou asked lazily.

"Because everyone else is," Kaiya answered and found the rubber bands Makoto hid in the bookshelves.

"Why did Makoto hide rubber bands containing tape at Marks's house?" Kaiya asked herself as she shook her head.

_Name: Kaiya Hiwatari_

_Age: 15_

_Clothes: Dark blue baggy pants. Imagine Kai's outfit from V-Force but more tomboyish but same colors. Left hand-Glove is white with Yin-Yang sign on it. Right hand, same but black (a.k.a. the opposite of what her brother's wearing). Shoes, same style as her brother's (ankle tied). Father's scarf _

_Appearance: Her father's hair style. Top part is black, back is dark blue like Dad's. Hair goes down past waist but tied down (not up like a ponytail). _

_Markings on her face: Left side-two blue triangles like Dad's. Right side-three skinnier triangles color going up to bottom: Black, white, black (a.k.a. the opposite of her brother). _

_Eye color: Green _

_Parents: Kai and Kaida Hiwatari_

_Nicknames: Phoenix, Kia _

"Fine, I'll help, not that there's much for me to do," said Gou getting up and stretched.

"Lazy bum, can't you be more mature?" Kaiya asked,

"Why should I? We already got a mature one in the family," said Gou pointing at her.

"Fine, be lazy if you want to, but you're never going to beat me in a beybattle if you keep this attitude up," said Kaiya going into another room.

"I will so beat you someday!" Gou shouted after her.

"And I'm not LAZY!" he added.

"Little brothers…" Kaiya mumbled and tossed the pack of rubber bands to Mark on a ladder.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, I don't know what I'm going to do with Gou," said Kaiya sitting down on a sofa.

"You think you have a problem? I'm the one with a little sister," said Mark trying to hang the piñata up and other stuff.

"Yeah, but at least she's on a different team," Kaiya pointed out.

"It's not that great if she's nagging you to join her," said Mark.

_Name: Markie Tate/_ _Mizuhura_

_Age: 14/oldest 14 year old_

_Clothes: A T-Shirt that says All Starz and a blue vest. Regular long jeans and Red gloves with fingers through. Gym shoes. _

_Appearance: Messy blonde hair. Back part of hair goes down to neck. _

_Eye color: Blue_

_Parents: Max and Emily Tate/_ _Mizuhura_

_Nicknames: Mark_

"I guess so," said Kaiya.

"Hey Kaiya! It looks like you're done with your job too! Wanna beybattle while we wait for the rest of these slowpokes?" Makoto asked going up to her.

"MAKOTO!" everyone else in the room shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry I called you guys slowpokes," Makoto apologized.

"That's not the only reason why we shouted, it's because you're not done yet," said Mark pointing over at the table where he was supposed to clean after eating there.

"Oh, fine," said Makoto walking over there.

_Name: Makoto Granger/ Kinomiya _

_Age: 15/oldest 15 year old_

_Clothes: blue shirt with red jacket. Yellow gloves with fingers through (you know what, they have the same styled gloves, I'm just going to stop mentioning that their fingers are through). Blue jeans and gym shoes. His father's cap. _

_Appearance: Has his father's hairstyle but is dark brown color. _

_Eye Color: Brown _

_Parents: Takao/Tyson and Hilary/Hiromi Granger/ Kinomiya_

_Nicknames: Mako_

Gou walked in and looked around,

"You know what, I'm ordering pizza," he said out of no where,

"Cheese!" Makoto and Tai immediately said.

"Fine with me," said Mark

"I don't care," said Kaiya

"Anchovies," said Rayna finishing things up with Mark.

"Ew no!" said Gou.

"Well, that's what I want," said Rayna,

"I don't like anchovies! It's squishy and gross, its fish!" said Gou grossed out.

"Have you actually tried it before?" Rayna asked walking up to him.

"I don't need to, it's fish but in a gross way," said Gou with a smirk.

"Fine, stick with cheese, I don't want to argue with someone that hates changes," said Rayna.

"You know me too well," said Gou.

"That's supposed to be an insult," said Kaiya.

"Doesn't sound like one to me, I hate changes," shrugged Gou. Kaiya just shook her head as Gou went for the phone.

_Rayna/Rena (Chinese name is Xiao Sen) Kon_

_14/youngest 14 year old_

_Clothes: Chinese outfit with pink and white, but a little black at the ends of clothing, colors. Yin-Yang symbol on the back of the outfit. Pink gloves with yin-yang symbols on top. Same style shoes as father. Worn out yin-yang bandana passed down from Father. _

_Appearance: Long pink hair past waist with black at tips of hair so black bangs and black hair from waist down. Ponytail (Mariah's hair but much longer and she too has the ribbon used as cat ears). _

_Eye color: Cat yellow_

_Parents: Ray/Rei and Mariah/Mao Kon_

_Nicknames: Ray, Rain, Xiao Mao, Xiao Hu_

_Name: Taichi Sumeragi_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Navy blue hoody with sleeves cut off and short blue jeans. Gym shoes with blue gloves._

_Appearance: Spiky red hair with brown tips at the very tip of hair. Same symbol on his forehead as father. _

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Parents: Daichi Sumeragi, mother unknown for now_

_Nicknames: Tai, Tai-Tai (for jokes)_

_Name: Jenny (okay, I don't know last name)_

_Age: 13_

_Clothes: Light pink sweater (short sleeves). Heart necklace, short white pants, and gym shoes._

_Appearance: shoulder length brown hair, a little bit of tan skin. (No glasses if that's what you're wondering). Always carry a computer backpack to carry Dizzi._

_Eye color: Amber_

_Parents: Kyouju/Kenny, mother currently unknown_

_Nicknames: Cam, Chief, Jen (for family)_

Cam barged in through the door,

"Sorry I'm late!" she said panting.

"Slowpoke," said Tai helping Makoto clean his mess.

"But there was a reason why I was late! I just got a message in my E-Mail that-"

"Wait, who do you communicate with?" Rayna asked,

"Old friends and rivals of our teams. Or pretty much anyone we fought," Cam answered still panting a bit and went to sit down.

"So, what were you saying?" Kaiya asked.

"The Majestics are coming here, in a few hours,"

"THE MAJESTICS?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well this should be fun, I can't wait to kick Roger's butt again!" said Makoto putting a fist in his hand.

"You won by luck," said Kaiya.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How are they coming within a few hours?" Tai asked,

"You know there's a silly rich boy on the team right?" Rayna pointed out.

"I thought they were all rich," said Gou.

"I wanted to party," Mark mumbled.

"Well, they can join us…so we can rub in their faces that we won our third tournament yesterday!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Why are they coming in the first place?" Kaiya asked in her usual no-emotional attitude and arms crossed.

"They didn't say exactly," Cam answered.

"Oh well…now can you guys please help finish this place up?" Mark asked climbing down from the ladder.

A few hours later:

"I call dibs on the final slice!" Makoto and Gou said simultaneously and they glared at each other. Then they both reached for the last slice,

"Mine! You had 8 slices already!" said Gou.

"You had 7! And I'm keeping my record!" said Makoto and the two wouldn't let go of the slice.

"I had 7 too so give me it!" and Tai also reached for it.

"We called dibs first Tai!" Makoto argued.

"Well you had the most so I should get it because I already called dibs!" Gou argued.

"Guys…its pizza, not gold," said Mark with a sweat drop along with everyone else.

"I knew Rayna should've just cooked some Chinese food," said Kaiya.

The doorbell rang stopping the fight.

"I'll get it," said Makoto.

"Mine!" Gou shouted and pulled on the final slice,

"You're so selfish! And immature! I heard your father was much more mature than you!" Tai shouted while Gou ate his pizza slice and everyone else almost gasped except Kaiya and Makoto since he's getting the door.

"Shut up! Don't compare my father to me!" Gou snapped in a voice and with a glare that sends a shiver down Tai's spine.

"Hey guys! The Majestics are here!" Makoto called from the backdoor for some reason.

Everyone went outside and the Majestics were waiting by Mark's big beyblade dish.

Roger, son of Robert defeated by Makoto and Kaiya

Laird, son of Johnny (his hair isn't as high as Johnny's but still red), defeated by Makoto and Mark.

Quennel, son of Oliver, defeated by Makoto and Rayna.

Dante, son of Enrique, defeated by Makoto and Gou.

(You guys imagine what they look like but they have the same hair color as their father's. But they have clothes from their countries.)

"Rayna! Kaiya! You two are just as beautiful as ever!" Dante exclaimed going over to them.

"_He just had to have that certain gene from his father…." _Kaiya thought with no expressions showing what she's thinking.

"Hey, what did I say about hitting on my sister!...And Rayna!" Gou snapped stepping in front of Kaiya and Rayna.

"Okay, sorry, you're just as hot-tempered as last time," said Dante backing off.

"HOT-TEMPERED?" Gou exclaimed.

"Bojour, Kaiya and Rayna," Quennel greeted right where he is since Gou is giving him a 'I'm watching you' look.

"Hey Quennel!" Rayna waved.

"Hey guys, long time no see," said Mark.

"We heard you won your third tournament, not bad," said Laird.

"What did you expect from the kids of the best bladers in the world?" Makoto asked coolly.

"And soon, _we'll_ be the best!" Tai added.

"You sure you can do that?" Roger asked,

"YES!" Makoto and Tai answered.

"So why are you European bladers here again?" Kaiya asked,

"That's simple, we want a rematch with the original team that beat us!" said Laird.

"Aw man! That means I can't beybattle them!" Tai whined.

"Anytime!" said Makoto with confidence.

"But we choose who we challenge," said Roger.

"Fine with us, right team?" Makoto asked and everyone nodded.

"I challenge you Makoto," Roger pointed,

"Bring it on!" said Makoto.

"I challenge Kaiya," Quennel pointed,

"I wanted to challenge Kaiya!" said Dante.

"Well I picked her first!" said Quennel.

"I challenge Rayna," said Laird.

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed.

"What? You're too slow," said Laird.

"Fine, then I pick Mark," said Dante.

"Bring it," said Mark taking out Draciel.

"I have to warn you, I'm tougher than I look," said Rayna putting Driger in her launcher.

"I know," said Quennel doing the same.

"I'll bring out more dishes," said Tai and headed back inside.

"Dragoon and I will take you down again, Roger," said Makoto.

"We'll see," said Roger putting his blade in his launcher.

"I hope you know what you just stepped into," said Kaiya pulling Dranzer out and into her launcher.

"Yeah, a beybattle with a Hiwatari," said Laird.

"Be careful guys," said Cam.

Gou stood by watching.

"_Challengers never pick me…" _he thought.

**Oh yeah, their heights from tallest to shortest:**

**Mark, Makoto and Kaiya are the same height, Gou, Rayna, Tai, then Cam.**

**Next: They have their beybattle and Gou leaves the house to have some thoughts and encounters an old rival. Plus, the parents have a little talk about their kids. **

**Please R and R. Note: I know Gou and Makoto don't really look and act like the way they do in my story but I did the change to fit my style. Also, I know Rei's daughter is named Rin but I think she's too cute and pink so I created Rena. **


	2. Just like him

**Okay, here's the next chapter for you guys.

* * *

**

"3-2-1-Let it rip!"

While Cam was giving help on the sidelines and Tai shouting stuff, Gou slipped away.

"Dragoon, come on!"

"Don't give in Griffolyon!"

"Makoto, don't use too much of your stamina, you have to save it and try to use Griffolyon's own power against it!" said Cam.

"Okay! I've beaten this guy before and I can do it again!" said Makoto with confidence.

"What the?" Laird was having trouble against Rayna.

"Driger, keep it up!" said Rayna.

"You can't run away forever!" said Laird.

"Who said I was? Driger! Go Attack!" Rayna shouted.

"Alright! Go Rayna!" Tai cheered.

"Amphilyon! Go get him!" Dante ordered.

"Don't run Draciel, take in the hit!" said Mark and Amphilyon bounced right off Draciel.

"You can't break through my defense!" said Mark with a smirk.

"Unicolyon!" Quennel shouted ordering the attack.

"Dranzer, take the hit and attack right back!"

Dranzer did just that and attacked Unicolyon and knocked the blade right out of the dish. The others, one by one, knocked their opponents out of the dish.

Makoto caught Dragoon,

"Once again, the MBB Evolution wins another one of their beybattles!" he said triumphantly.

"Dumb luck," said Dante.

"Hey, I've never battled a Majestic before, I challenge one of you!" said Tai taking out Strata Dragoon.

"Yeah, you go do that, Tai," said Rayna and looked around.

"Hey, where's Gou?" she asked and everyone else looked around and also noticed he was gone.

"Somebody should go look for him," Mark suggested.

"I'll do it, he is my brother after all," said Kaiya and crossed her arms walking out the backyard,

"I'll come too," said Rayna running after her.

"So, are we going to continue the party or not?" Mark asked turning to the others.

Gou was walking to nowhere until he found himself at the park where some kids are beybattling. Since they have beyblade dishes in the park, most kids are gathered at the ones that are having the beybattles.

He walked up to an empty one and launched Dragix into the dish for a little training. Then, out of no where, a white blade was shot into the dish and attacked Dragix. Gou called his blade back; the other blade was called back to its owner as well. A girl with red hair tied in two pigtails jumped down from a tree. Her hair was sticking out in different directions even though it's tied; she wore long white pants, a red tank tap with a white sleeveless vest with blue linings on. And of course, icy blue eyes.

"Gou Hiwatari?" she asked,

"…Who else would I be? Do I really look that different from the last time we met?" Gou asked.

"I want a rematch," she said and Gou smirked,

"Sure, it was fun kicking your butt in Russia, Tara," he said. (Pronounced Tar-Ra)

"We'll see who kicks whose butt this time," said Tara getting her blade in her launcher and Gou doing the same and then getting into position.

Gou-"3…"

Tara-"2…"

"1…Let it rip!" they shouted launching their blades.

"Wolborg go! Icicle assault!"

"Dodge 'em Dragix! Then attack!"

Kids started crowding around them now. Saying stuff like,

"Wow, Gou's beybattling!"

"I can't believe Tara's in Japan!"

"I can't decide who should win,"

"Their blades are so cool!"

"You've gotten weaker Gou," said Tara.

"I have not! But you have! Dragix! Dragon Phoenix Rage!"

Dragix attacked Wolborg straight on and knocked Wolborg out of the dish.

He called Dragix back as Tara picks her blade up.

"I'm still stronger," he says with a smirk as the kids cheered and stared in awe.

"Hn…"

"What's the matter? Wolborg got your tongue?" Gou teased with a grin.

"Huh…yeah, whatever you say," said Tara and walked up to him. Gou's face grew serious and crossed his arms (now he _does _look just like his dad).

Tara cupped his chin with her hand and turned it to one side then the other. Gou lets her because they both know that if Tara does anything she's not suppose to, she's dead…from his sister.

"You look just like your father when he was your age," said Tara and Gou hits her arm away so she lets go of his face,

"How would you know?" he asked angrily.

"My own father has posters of different teams when he was a younger blader, and I saw one person that I mistook as you until he corrected me. Of course, back in the Russia tournament, I really didn't' care who I facing so I even forgot your name until you defeated me," Tara explained.

"Well, don't bring that up, I may look like him but that doesn't mean I'm anything like him!" he said angrily still.

"Then who are you acting like now?" Tara smirked. Gou puts his arms back to his side and clenched his fists.

"Shut up,"

"I see you have a problem with your own father," said Tara.

"I said shut up!"

"Gou!"

Gou turned around and Tara looked behind him. Rayna was running up to him,

"Don't start something!" she said holding Gou. Kaiya walked up to Tara,

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly,

"Just having a beybattle with Gou," Tara answered coolly.

"I see, what did you say to get him angry?" Kaiya asked,

"Nothing, except how much he's like his father but I didn't know he had a problem with his old man," said Tara. Gou was about to lounge at her but Rayna held him back. Kaiya kept her cool,

"If that's all, then leave, because we don't have time for you," said Kaiya.

"Very well, but another reason why I'm here is that-"

"Leave!" Gou shouted.

"It's important, especially-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Tara! Get out of my sight!" Gou shouted even louder.

"Gou!" Rayna didn't like the way Kai was acting.

"Very well, but if you get into something bad, don't blame me," said Tara leaving.

"You could've let her finish her sentence," said Kaiya,

"I don't need to! If she compares me to my father like that I don't care if she's warning me about my death!"

**SLAP! **

"Grow up, Gou!" Kaiya scolded. Gou puts his hand on his face,

"I already have," he growled turning around and leaving.

"Who cares if they compare? You're the one with the problem!" Kaiya shouted after him.

"No, YOU ARE! You used to fun, Kaiya! I've always looked up to you! BUT YOU CHANGED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND FATHER!" and he ran off.

"Gou!" Rayna called.

Kaiya looked down and growled a bit,

"Gou…" she said quietly.

Meanwhile in China:

"I'm telling you, it's this way!" Tyson pointed right,

"And I think it's this way!" Max pointed to the left looking at a map.

"Oh man! This is giving me a headache! I can't read Chinese!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah, neither can I…but Kaida can, look Tyson," Max pointed down the street.

There was Kai and Kaida walking and seem to know where they were going.

"Yo Kai!" Tyson shouted.

"Kaida! Over here!" Max called. The two turned.

"Hey Tyson! Hi Maxie!" Kaida waved.

Kai just smiled and did a small wave. Max and Tyson ran up to them. Max and Tyson hugged Kaida and Kai just said he'll pass on the hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked,

"The same reason you are, Ray invited us," Kai answered.

"Great, now you two can help us find Ray. I still don't understand why Ray moved his entire restaurant!" Tyson complained.

"What Tyson mean is that we have a problem reading the Chinese characters and we can't understand anybody so we can't find his restaurant," said Max.

"No really, I don't understand why he moved it," said Tyson and everyone got a sweat drop.

"I see Tyson still has a small IQ," said Kai,

"And I see that you still like to say sarcastic things," said Tyson and the two gave each other a competitive look.

"And I see that you two are still rivals," said Max.

"Yeah," said Kaida,

"Did you notice how these two are rivals and their sons are best friends?" Max pointed out,

"Of course," Kaida answered as she watches Kai and Tyson talk about…something.

"Anyway, the Bai Hu Tzi restaurant is this way," Kaida pointed.

"I told you it was left," said Max to Tyson.

They got to this really big restaurant with a white tiger as the 'mascot' or the main symbol of this restaurant.

"Whoa, his restaurant grew a few stories!" Max exclaimed as everyone stared in awe.

"Actually, it grew two stories," said Kai.

"Hey, I always wanted to ask, what does bai hu tzi mean?" Tyson asked,

"White tiger," Kaida answered.

"Oh, I knew that," said Tyson and the four walked in.

Kaida had to explain that they're looking for Ray in Chinese so this guy led them to the very top and told them to go down the hallway, past all the people dining and into the door.

"Ray? Nee tzai ma?" Kaida asked looking around the room.

Ray popped his head from another room,

"Kaida! You guys! Nee how!" he said.

"Nee how," said Kaida,

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked,

"It mean hello in Mandarin," Ray answered.

After having a nice reunion, the five sat down at the table in Ray's own kitchen to have something to eat and saw that Kenny was already here.

"Glad you guys could find this place," said Ray.

"We had Kaida's help," said Max.

"I did say you should've come together," said Ray.

"Hey Tyson, where's Hilary?" Kenny asked,

"Back home, where else? Somebody's got to watch over Makoto, and Hiro can't do that because he's too busy working at the BBA," said Tyson sipping his drink.

"Speaking of our kids, that's the reason we're here right?" Kai asked,

"Yeah, and I have to thank you Tyson for letting our kids stay at your house," said Kaida with a smile.

"No problem!" said Tyson. Kai grew a vein,

"Kaida, is there something you didn't tell me?" he asked suspiciously.

Kaida grew a sweat drop completely forgot that she didn't tell Kai where she really left their kids at.

"Um…yeah. Kai, sweetie, honey, dear, I'm sorry I fibbed a little," she said innocently.

"You know that sweet-talking doesn't work on me anymore," said Kai.

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying….you've done that too you know? Many times when you try to bribe me," said Kaida with a smirk and Kai blushed.

"Don't bring that up in front of the others!" he exclaimed.

"Well I see this happy couple is getting along," said Max with a sweat drop along with everyone else.

"Ray, who else is suppose to be coming?" Kenny asked,

"Well, Daichi and Ai couldn't make it but Chris and Ulrich should be coming too," said Ray.

"I bet Daichi is still afraid of flying!" said Tyson.

"You didn't invite Tek did you?" Kai asked,

"No, you two would tear each other apart," said Ray.

"So true," said Max,

"Agreed," said Tyson.

"Smart move," said Kaida,

"Thank you so much," said Kai.

"No problem, besides, she'll tear my restaurant apart if that happens," said Ray.

Then they heard crashing and stuff breaking along with a few thumps and bumps.

"I can't understand Chinese! So shut up!" came a girl's voice. Then two guys ran into the room and closed the door. But the gang recognized the two as Chris and Ulrich. Chris hasn't changed much except of course, more bulky and grew a lot like everyone else. Ulrich still wore leather and chains and still kept his hair spiked up.

"Hey guys!" said Chris,

"Hi Chris, hi Ulrich," they all greeted.

Ulrich stood up and pushed against the door,

"I SWEAR! I DIDN'T INVITE HER, SHE FOUND OUT AND FOLLOWED US HER!" Ulrich shouted and snapped Chris out of his break who also stood up and push against the door.

"Oh no, it can't be," said Ray.

"Don't tell me," said Kai.

"Hey! It's Tek isn't it?" Max asked,

"Cool! Let her in!" said Tyson.

"(sigh) obviously, these two don't mind her at all," said Kenny.

"You know you can't hold that door forever," said Kaida.

"We can still try," said Chris.

"So how's Ai?" Kai asked Ulrich changing the subject before his nightmare comes in,

"Great," Ulrich answered,

"How's your band?" Tyson asked,

"Also great," said Ulrich.

"Have you noticed, the door has stopped being pounded on?" Kenny asked with a sweat drop.

The two stopped pushing and Kenny was right, no force was on the door.

Then knock was heard from the window.

"I'm pretty sure that's Tek," said Kaida.

Ray got up and opened his window and Tek fell in,

"Oh man! I didn't realize how tall three stories were! It's scary!" she said and stood up dusting herself off.

"How in the world did you get out there?" Max asked,

"I climbed," Tek answered.

Kai immediately folded his arms and acted serious.

"Hey! Ty! Maxie! Ray-Ray!-"

"Tek! What did I say about calling him that? Only I can call him Ray-Ray!" said Kaida with a vein.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kaida. Oh hey! Kaida! How are ya doing Chief? And LOVE DOVE!"

"Someone kill me now," Kai said quietly,

"I would if I didn't love you so much," said Kaida putting her hand on his shoulder knowing the pain Kai's going through.

"I would if you weren't my best friend," said Ray sitting back down.

Tek was hugging her long-time-no-see friends. Max and Tyson were happy to see Tek again. Ray, Kaida, and Kenny didn't mind. Chris and Ulrich were the ones that were with Tek in the first place. And then there's Kai going through a certain place with two L's. He puts his head on the table and tries to ignore Tek who he knows is coming for him soon.

"Oh Kaida it's so good to see you again!" said Tek giving Kaida a death hug,

"Yeah, same here, how's your life going?" Kaida asked knowing that Tek would answer that and go on and on so she might not get to Kai.

"Oh it's going great! Blah blah blah!"

Kai sat straight up again and whispered,

"Thanks,"

"Sure, we know Tek can talk a lot," Kaida whispered back. Chris and Ulrich sat down and waited for Tek to be done, who sat down while talking.

"And it's so great! But being a super model is so tiring sometimes," said Tek and took a deep breath and rested her mouth for a moment.

"Anyway, now that she's done, let's talk about how our kids won their third tournament," said Ray.

"Yeah, that's my boy, Makoto!" said Tyson proudly.

"You know that our kids got through this tournament as a team right?" Max reminded.

"Speaking of our kids! My kids should go live with yours!" Tek exclaimed out of no where.

"NNOOOOOOO!" Kai, Kaida, and Tyson shouted.

"We mean, maybe not so soon," Kaida answered quickly, saving them.

"Oh, okay," said Tek.

"Phew!" they all went.

"Anyway, another reason why we're here; please tell me you guys haven't heard about you know what and you know who," said Kenny.

"I don't believe that rumor, Boris is an old geezer by now to do anything dangerous," said Kai.

"Your grandfather was an old geezer and look at what damage he's done…to you," Tyson pointed out.

"…okay, fine, Tyson has a point for once," Kai admitted.

"Speaking of Love Dove, I missed you!" Tek exclaimed.

"I didn't…" Kai mumbled and slump back in his chair.

"Kai, can you please not sit like that?" Kaida asked and Kai sat back up again,

"Sorry," he said,

"Wow, he's so obedient…like a dog," said Chris and Ulrich snickered a bit. Kai grew a vein and tossed his leftover at the two and hit their targets right in their faces.

"They're cleaning it," said Kai.

"Just like the old days," said Max.

"Yeah, except the only one that hasn't change AT ALL after all these years is Tek," said Kaida.

"Yeah, at least Tyson got less dense just a bit," said Max.

"Ray opened a restaurant and is just a smart and wise as ever," said Kaida.

"Kaida got more into the housewife life," said Ray.

"Did not!" she argued.

"Max is never hyper anymore," said Kenny.

"Chris has turned into a bad boy," said Max.

"Hey! Don't just judge that! Oh, and Ulrich has gotten a band and a motorcycle (mumbles, 'lucky) and is a lot more nicer unless we're talking about Kai and Tek," said Chris and Tek smacks him for even talking about her behind her back.

"And Kai has opened up to all his friends," said Kaida.

"Everyone except Tek," Ulrich reminded.

"Yeah, he still acts like his teenage self whenever Tek is around," said Chris.

"Really? Hey Love Dove, show me how you act when I'm not around!" said Tek cheerfully.

"…yeah right, like I'm going to do that when you're right in front of me," said Kai giving her a glare.

After a little persuading of making Tek shut up and leave Kai alone, they went back to their original subject.

"I'm more worried about our son," said Kaida,

"Why? What's wrong?" Ray asked,

"Well, it's hard to say," said Kaida.

"I'm sure our kids will be fine," said Tyson.

"Even if the rumors are true, this is their test to prove themselves and solve their own problems. Not to mention raise their blading skills," said Kai,

"And what if it's life-threatening?" Kaida asked.

"…They'll pull through," said Kai.

"There's not much we _can _do, we don't have our blades anymore," Max reminded.

"And Kai's right, our kids have to handle their problems themselves, we did when we were their age as a team!" said Tyson.

"You know, I forgot why we're here," said Chris.

"We're suppose to announce that our kids are leaving their teams and joining together," Ulrich reminded.

"Oh yeah," said Chris.

"Oh yeah! And they're going to enter the next tournament!" said Tek.

"Then our kids our going to whoop yours!" Chris mocked.

"Not in a life-time, pal," said Tyson.

"Defeating our three-year champions? Try," said Max.

"Alright! We will!" said Tek.

"Hey I just realized something, where are we staying for the night?" Tyson asked and everyone did an anime fall.

* * *

That night at Makoto's house, Gou never came back. Kaiya woke up late at night and went to his room to see if he came back, but he wasn't there. Kaiya went to the backyard to think.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kaiya?" asked Makoto behind her.

"Gou's not back yet, I'm worried," she said.

"Gou's fine, he's stubborn but cunning. He's Gou, he'll be fine," said Makoto.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Kaiya.

"But tell you what, we'll round up the gang tomorrow and look for him if he's not back, okay? We can even ask Hiro if we can use a limo!" said Makoto with a grin.

"Alright, thanks, Mako," said Kaiya.

"Hey, Gou's my best friend; I'm worried too, now lets get some sleep,"

"Okay, I'll go to sleep in a few. I just need time alone to think," said Kaiya.

"Okay, night, Kaiya," said Makoto going back indoors.

"Good night…"

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND FATHER!" _

"Gou…"

"Kaiya?"

"Yes?" Kaiya replied without turning to look as Rayna sat down next to her.

"Are you worried about Gou too?" Kaiya asked,

"Yes, very," said Rayna.

"Did Makoto tell you I was out here?" Kaiya asked as she gazed up at the stars.

"Yeah, and with some of the Majestics snoring, and Gou not being back, I couldn't sleep," said Rayna.

"…Maybe I shouldn't of had been so hard on him," said Kaiya.

"You're his sister; you were doing your job. But I do have one question though…"

"What?" Kaiya asked,

"What does Gou have against his father?"

"Hn…to be honest, I'm not sure myself," Kaiya replied.


	3. Choice

**skarmory**-Well, close enough, I'm just trying to spell the words in the easiest to way to read and pronounce it as possible.

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**- No duh he'll get a concussion! You should have one with Kaida keeping Kai in line and Chris or Ulrich can make a joke of it like they did last chapter about how obedient he is. You want Kai II/Gou? Well, you're gonna have to fight for him then…and you'll see why with small clues throughout the story. Anyway, I'm actually going to do something like your idea about Tek seeing Kai's son. It's most likely going to be at the end with a joke my friend made up because well…its Tek, she's stupid yet daring and cunning and there's Kai Jr. who's Kai's son.

**Phoenix from the Flames-2**-Well the parents aren't gone yet, they're still here and will appear once in a while throughout the story.

**And it's updated for you guys! So here it is!

* * *

**

The next morning, Gou wasn't home so Makoto had to give his friends a call.

"Yeah, so have you seen him, Mark?" Makoto asked on the phone.

"Of course I saw him, he spent the night here," said Mark.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE HIM COME BACK HERE? KAIYA WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Makoto, that hurts my ears and Gou didn't want me to," said Mark.

"Well, then is he coming here?" Makoto asked,

"No, he disappeared this morning," said Mark and Makoto does an anime fall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"

"VOLUME! And he was gone before I woke up!"

"(Sigh) I guess we have to look for him," said Makoto and rounds up the team.

* * *

"And can you Majestics get out of my house?" Makoto asked when he finished his call with Cam. 

"Why? We just got here," said Laird on the couch watching T.V.

"OUT! GO TO BACK TO EUROPE NOW!" Makoto shouted that it could be heard for the next couple of miles.

"You didn't have to kick them out like that," said Rayna.

"I don't have time for them around my dojo if one of my friends is missing. Plus, I know that they're going to ruin this place and since Grandpa (technically, great grandpa) is already filling up my uncle's hands, and my mother is out, I can't baby-sit them!" said Makoto and took in a deep breath to release his moment of stress.

The team went looking around town and when lunch time came around, they still couldn't find him.

"My parents would kill me if they knew I lost him," said Kaiya and slumps back on her chair at this burger restaurant.

"I'm sure they wouldn't," said Mark.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he gets so angry whenever he's compared to his father," said Rayna stirring her drink.

"He hates it when people say that he looks just like his father or that he's so much like him when he's not. It was just that but eventually he hates it when they're compared at all," said Kaiya looking up at the ceiling and remembered just last week…

Last week:

It was night and Kaiya had to drag her brother back to his room because he fell asleep in the living room. She puts him down and tucks him in, but when she was about to leave, Gou woke up.

"Kaiya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that night when I was 5 and you were 6?" he asked,

"A lot of stuff happed when we were that age at night. Did you still carried your stuffed bird and stuffed dragon around that time?" said Kaiya as she crossed her arms to wait until her brother is finished.

"Yeah, the night when I woke you up because I saw and heard something…"

Flashback:

"Kaiya, wake up!" Gou shook while holding his red phoenix and brown dragon. The two have a bunk bed and Kaiya has the bottom.

"Phtph…no…" Kaiya groaned.

"Please Kaiya! I saw something! I didn't like it and I'm scared!" Gou whined.

Kaiya slowly sat up in her bed,

"What is it, you big baby?" she asked rubbing eyes (it's around 10:30 at night)

"I'm not a baby! I'm five!" Gou argued back.

"Well what did you see?" Kaiya asked a little more awake.

"I wanted to go get some water by myself but when I reached the door, I heard shouting and yelling. I was scared but I realized it was Mommy and Daddy that were shouting at each other…"

"Why would Mommy and Daddy shout at each other?" Kaiya asked sleepily.

"I don't know! But it was scary because it was loud and Dad sounded angry. Then I saw…" Gou had tears coming and Kaiya saw. Even though she was only six, she still took complete responsibility for her brother's happiness.

"Oh gosh Gou, don't cry! I'm sure it wasn't _that_ scary! You were probably overreacting a bit," said Kaiya and went into a stand to hug her brother.

"He hit her," said Gou quietly. Kaiya knew he meant their parents.

"What? He wouldn't," said Kaiya.

"But I saw…"

"Okay, okay, I believe you just don't cry!"

(F.Y.I. it was really a slap but kids don't really know a difference)

Back to memory of last week:

"Yeah I remember that night, but now you know that parents argue once in a while," said Kaiya.

"Yeah, but…even now, Father isn't someone I like," said Gou.

"Why? He's not scary," said Kaiya.

"I'm not scared of him, yet I am. It's hard to explain but I just don't like him," said Gou.

"…Gou, there has to be a reason why," said Kaiya and left the room.

"Yeah, bad memories, never calling me by my first name, getting scolded by him only, you getting all the attention by him, you getting Dranzer from him, and then…him changing you, Kaiya…" Gou said to himself and went to sleep. (Kaiya didn't hear what Gou said)

Present:

"Gou…"

"Don't worry, Kaiya, we'll find Gou," said Makoto.

"I'm so worried, Gou always seem to get into a lot of trouble when he's on his own. Like when he met Minkah and he mistook him for a girl! And that was less than half an hour!" said Rayna.

"Gou's…well, he's Gou. Stubborn, tough, cunning, a prankster in some cases, but he's good at handling things," said Tai and took a big bite from his burger.

"Where's Cam? We can use Dizzi to track down Dragix," said Makoto.

* * *

Gou went walking around town that morning. Then started training on his own. He saw his friends occasionally but ran away from them. 

"Can't they just leave me alone?" he asked himself as he ran.

He kept running until he got to the beach…

Flashback:

"Take that!" Kaiya shouted (age 7) and dumped a pale of sand on her dad who was lying under the shades of the big umbrella in his regular clothes trying to take a nap before Kaiya attacked him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you!"

"KAIYA!" he snapped and she fell silent in fear.

"Now Kai-Kai, don't scare her, she just wants you to play," said Kaida who walked over and placed a picnic basket down and sat next to him.

"I don't want to play…" he said.

"You got to take responsibility as a father. We both knew that when you asked me to marry you. Now Kaiya looks up to you a lot, the least you can do is play with her when she asks," said Kaida giving Kaiya something to eat.

"…Alright…what do you want to do, Kaiya?"

"Um…can I put sand all over you?" she asked.

"…No…"

"Kaiya!" Gou shouted coming out from the waters

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go in!" he shouted pointing at the waters.

"Why?" she asked as her brother comes over to join the family.

"I saw a dead fish!"

"Eww!" said Kaiya.

"I know, it was half open too!"

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to. Here, have a sandwich," said Kaida handing it over to him and patting him on the back.

"I don't like the beach anymore…" Gou whimpered.

"Son, suck it up," said his father and Kaida nudged him… hard.

Present:

"Suck it up, he says, I was only about 6 I think? Well I have, over a lot of things," he said and Gou continues walking. Then he walked by the arcade and saw Tara there talking with her team. She spotted him.

"Gou?" she walked over to him.

"What?" Gou asked in a serious tone. Tara was surprised; Gou's never the serious type when it comes to a greeting, or anything else, he's got a temper but not like this and Tara's face softened.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, I saw your team a while ago and they were looking for you. So why are you staying away from them?" Tara asked with her normal expression back again.

"Because I want to be alone, I hate being looked under," he said and walked on.

"Gou, I hope you know someone's after you," said Tara in a soft voice. Gou didn't listen.

* * *

Gou didn't know where he was going because he wasn't even looking straight, he was looking down. He bumped into somebody and looked up to see someone wearing a cloak so he couldn't see his face. 

"I heard you've been going through some troubles," said the figure in a cold, deep, and to some, scary voice.

"Back off," he said and walked past him.

"Do you want to become stronger? And be the best without being underestimated?" the figure asked and Gou stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked without turning around.

"I heard what people say about you, they say you're just like your father but I know you're not,"

"Oh really?" Gou asked and turned around this time to face this mysterious figure to figure what he really means.

"Yes, you're stronger, but you lack something. You lack power,"

"No I don't, power isn't everything in a beybattle if that's what you're talking about," said Gou and crossed his arms.

"You're blade is named Dragix am I right? Yes, Dragix is strong, but not as strong as Dranzer,"

"Not true, my mother has defeated my father just as many times as he has beaten her. You're talking nonsense, I'm outta here," said Gou turning back around to walk again.

"Would you like to defeat your sister and prove that you're just as good as she is but better? Don't you want to show your father that you deserve respect?"

"...What do you want?" Gou asked without looking at the figure.

"I want to help you. But yes, there is a cost, I give you something that will make you the strongest blader and you give me Dragix,"

"WHAT? NEVER!" Gou snapped.

"That's your choice," said the figure and puts his hand out and opens it revealing a black blade and Gou gasped.

"Black Dranzer…it's real,"

"This for Dragix, this is your chance to prove yourself,"

"_But…Black Dranzer is dangerous…" _Gou thought and still had that shocked expression on his face.

"This is your chance to prove your worth…Gou Hiwatari…"

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Makoto shouted at the top of his lungs after looking for about 4-5 hours. 

"Okay, now I'm scared," said Rayna.

"…You know guys, I might know where he is," said Kaiya taking her hand off her chin.

"Oh now you have an idea where he is?" Tai asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah…" said Kaiya and took off.

"Hey wait! Kaiya!" Mark called after her and the gang ran after her.

Kaiya stopped in front of her home,

"Gou, please be here," said Kaiya as she walked in. Her house, or mansion, hasn't been walked in for a while for some reason. There were actually a few cobwebs visible. Kaiya looked around and knows that her parents weren't around either. She walked upstairs to her room which is the same room she shares with her brother.

Her friends ran up to the mansion,

"What's she doing _here_?" Tai asked.

"Let's just follow her," said Mark and they walked in.

Kaiya opened the bedroom and the life before she met Makoto and the others, came flying back to her mind. Kaiya climbed the small ladder to the top part of the bunk bed and there he was. Gou was asleep and seems to have moved around in his sleep since the blanket was down to his stomach. Kaiya puts on a smile and tucks him in, then she grabbed the two stuffed animals he loved when he was little from this truck and puts the two next to him.

"(sigh) You idiot, you scared me," said Kaiya and climbed down the ladder and closed the door on her way out.

Gou opened his eyes and sat up and looked at the door.

"Kaiya…" then Kai shook his head to snap himself out of it.

He puts his stuffed phoenix and dragon to the side and lifts his pillow up to check on his new black blade…

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said quietly.

**Next: His friends got suspicious whenGou refused to train with them. Then Kaiya found an old photo album from her parents' room. Plus, back in China, Kaida fell ill…**

**Please R and R! **


	4. Things Start to Happen

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Now I feel bad for Kai…But Kai should've smacked or throw something or do something bad to Chris after what he said…Yeah I know, OMG because Gou is actually a sweet guy if you're real close to him, if not, he makes fun of you. But my point is, Kai Jr. isn't the type to betray because he's really loyal to the team, well until now but I'm talking about before. Oh boy, Tek is going to have to or maybe three Hiwatari will be going after her if Kaiya joins too…That might be a good idea…

**skarmory**-Well, not exactly. Kaida didn't exactly have a choice in the matter while Kai Jr. (I love calling him that) wanted this. Maybe he was persuaded a bit but Kaida was forced and he's not so this will end up being a lot more harder to get him back than Kaida. Then there's the 'power hungry' feeling you get when you use Black Dranzer, and since he chose this himself, and if you add his stubbornness and how much his doesn't really like his father, it's going to be difficult getting him back to the good side and snapping him out of it…or is it?

**And thank you those that reviewed me!

* * *

**

Gou practically 'slept' for the rest of the day so the next morning, he said sorry for running off like that to Kaiya. And since they're in a big house with a very good bey blading training room, the gang decided to train there.

"Okay Draciel, hit her now!"

"Don't give in, Driger!"

"Well, this is sure getting interesting," said Tai sitting back with his arms behind his head.

"So who wants to go next after this?" Makoto asked.

"Me of course!" Tai volunteered pointing at himself.

"Okay, who wants to battle him?" Makoto asked. Cam was here this time typing on her computer and answered,

"Gou's the only one that hasn't battled yet,"

"Okay, then it'll be Gou vs.-"

"I don't want to battle today," Gou said quickly.

"What? Then why are you even here?" Makoto asked and stood up.

"I just…needed to think about my battle strategies," Gou answered not really confident in what he's saying.

"You, thinking? That's new," said Mark after he and Rayna finished their battle and taking a seat to take a break.

"Take it easy on him, Mark. Tara came by the other day and got on Gou's nerves," said Rayna and patted Gou on the shoulder.

"Tara? She's not that bad," said Mark.

"Well she is if you beybattle her," said Makoto.

"Don't we all get dangerous and bad in some cases when we beybattle?" Kaiya pointed out after being so silent by the wall.

"True," said Tai.

"Lets not talk about that Russian red-head, okay?" Gou asked and left the room. His friends just looked at the door in silence,

"…You don't think he likes Tara do you?" Makoto asked out of no where making Kaiya and Rayna tense up.

"WHAT? He wouldn't!" said Rayna and Kaiya quickly and Rayna crossed her arms looking away.

"If he does, I'll pummel, him," added Kaiya putting a fist into her hand. The boys and Cam got sweat drops.

"They can be scary sometimes," said Tai.

"No kidding," said Makoto.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kaiya exclaimed giving them a death glare,

"WE'RE SORRY!"

Gou went up back to his room and locked the door. He went to his part of the bunk bed and collapsed on it. He didn't feel great, he felt guilty, worried, different, weird, like his body is changing from the inside out but doesn't know what and feels tired too, and a little dark. Gou got up again to close the shades and the curtain to set his mood.

* * *

The team started to watch a movie in the house but of course Kaiya doesn't appreciate the fact that her house just turned into hotel and a slumber party, plus, it wasn't even night time. But Makoto got popcorn, Tai got other treats like candy and chips, Cam brought a few movies, and Mark ordered pizza. This happed so fast that Kaiya couldn't do anything about it.

"Please? Just one night here?" Makoto begged with puppy dog eyes. Kaiya had a vein. This was the same technique he used when he wanted her noodles back when they were on a cruise ship to Europe. Except that time, he didn't realize it was a good way to convince her…

"It's not even evening yet and you guys decide to crash here…"

"Hey, we cleaned up this place didn't we?" Mark reminded so he's proven a point. The place was spick and span like it used to be in Kaiya's memories.

"Fine, just one night," said Kaiya.

"YEAH!" they all cheered.

"Sheesh, can you guys grow up?" asked Kaiya and walked upstairs to get Gou. She passed by her parents room and curiosity filled her mind. It's been years since she's been in there. The last time she's been in her parents' bedroom is probably when she was little and got nightmares and decided to crawl into bed with her mom and dad. But all that went away after her father toughened her up and not again did she have a reason to go in there because her parents were hardly in there themselves unless it's time to sleep or there was something in there to get.

Kaiya opened the door and like the house was before, it hasn't been visited in awhile. She looked around, pictures of the family. Except it's just the four of them and no one else. No aunts, uncles, cousins, grandmothers, or grandfathers…But Kaiya knew there was a reason for that, she remembered asking her father once about other relatives and grandparents but her father refused to talk about it and suggested not to ask her mother either so she didn't. It was kind of funny to her how her father was only in about half the pictures she's seen, then she remembers how she is now and how much she doesn't like getting her picture taken. But now that she looks around even more, most were actually her and her brother. But one picture caught her eye; one that had people she's never seen before. Kaiya picked up the frame and dusted it off. There were her parents with a bunch of other adults that seem striking familiar if you look at the expressions on the faces and body language. She looks at the people and smiled a bit.

"Lets see, me and Gou (looks at parents), Makoto (Tyson grinning and Hilary yelling at him), Mark (looks at Max and his cheerful personality and Emily's seriousness, looking like she wanted Max to stop goofing around), Taichi (looks at an adult Daichi getting yelled at along with Tyson but enjoyed annoying Hilary), Rayna (looks at Ray and Mariah with their smiles and a confident look from Ray), Cam (looks at Kenny almost getting trampled over by Tyson and Daichi) and who are these guys I wonder…(looks atfive people, a boy, and guy in a band she knew who was holding the waist of a very pretty girl with long flowy hair smiling. Then there was a guy with reddish-orange hair with a blonde girl she knew as a super model).

"When did my parents know famous people? And that guy (the guy with the reddish-orange hair)…looks familiar," Kaiya said to herself. She noticed something that the picture frame was placed on and dusted the dust off showing a fairly large book.

* * *

"Where in the world are Kaiya and Gou?" Makoto asked stuffing himself with popcorn,

"Why are you so eager for? They live here," said Rayna,

"I want to challenge Gou to another pizza eating contest," said Makoto and ate more popcorn,

"Well, I can tell from what I'm observing, I can say that you're going to lose," said Mark and shook his head.

"Can't you use smaller words? And how do you know I'm going to lose?" Makoto asked,

"Because you're filling yourself, stupid!" Tai answered for Mark.

Kaiya came down the stairs holding a big book,

"Kaiya! I thought you were getting Gou," said Makoto,

"I found something that I think might interest you guys," said Kaiya and puts the big book on the table and shutting the T.V. off.

"Check this out," said Kaiya and opened to the first page. Everyone crowded around her. There was one picture (And you would know what it looks like if you read _The Gentle Tiger and the Mysterious Phoenix _because it's the same picture that Kai looked at before telling Kaida how he felt)

"Hey look! That's my cap!" Makoto pointing,

"I think that's your dad," said Mark.

"Oh, fine you're right, smarty pants, why don't you go name the other parents too while you're at it?" Makoto said in an annoyed voice.

"Sure," Mark shrugged,

"I don't think that's necessary," said Rayna.

"Cool! Are these your parents when they were younger? Nice!" said Tai.

"That's your dad right, Rayna?" Mark asked,

"Yeah, that's got to be him, he's still has that rattail and the headband is now mine," said Rayna.

"That's definitely your father, Kaiya," Makoto pointed out,

"Holy Dizzi!" said Cam,

"Someone call me?" Dizzi asked,

"No! I mean, he really does look him!" Cam exclaimed.

"Wow, it's a splitting image," said Mark.

"Yeah, except for the markings on the face, the hair color, the hair length, the eye color, clothing style and taste, and the grumpy personality, yeah they are alike," said Rayna and everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"What have you been doing, missy?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, observing Gou?" Tai asked,

"No," she answered giving them a glare.

"_You should talk, Makoto. You're the one that stares at Kaiya for five to ten minutes straight when she's not looking." _thought Rayna.

"Well, that's my mother, that's the same trench jacket he has," Kaiya points at Kaida.

"Who are those guys?" Cam asked pointing at a certain group that included a spiked haired boy, another boy, a blonde girl, and another girl in black.

"I don't know," Kaiya answered.

"Turn the page! I want to see more pictures!" said Makoto excitedly.

The next were more of the same people and it was interesting from picnics to parties and then Hilary came into the pictures, then Daichi. There were even some with Hiro and Grandpa in them. There were also photos of over teams with a few members of Team G-Revolution. There were ones when they were all at White Tiger Village and some when they were all back in Europe. But the team also noticed that the 4 people they didn't know before started appearing less and less. As their parents got older, the team became less and less until it was just Kai and Kaida and eventually Kaiya and Gou.

"So that's what my parents looked like when they were young," said Makoto.

"How strange…" said Mark with his hand on his chin.

"What is?" Cam asked.

"I'm not trying to offend anyone especially Kaiya and Rayna but I noticed that early in the pictures when Mrs. Hiwatari was a teenager, she looked like she was having an affair with both Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon," said Mark.

"WHAT?" the two girls hit him.

"I said I wasn't trying to offend anyone!" Mark shouted.

"You know, Mark might be right," said Cam.

"Are you serious?" Rayna asked before Kaiya was about to knock Mark out for good.

"There were definitely proof of her having a relationship with both of them but I know where to get the whole story. Right Dizzi?" Cam asked.

"She wasn't exactly having an affair, she was just stuck in a love triangle but she eventually solved the problem herself and ended up marrying who she's married with now,"explained Dizzi,

"Oh was that all?" Rayna asked and Kaiya lets go of Mark.

"Sorry," Kaiya said.

"Ow…It's okay," said Mark rubbing his head. Kaiya went to get ice for him.

"You know, there's so much that we don't even know about out parents, isn't that strange?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, they never talk about their pasts," said Rayna.

"But I'm sure they have their reasons," said Kaiya closing the book when she got back from getting ice.

"Why didn't you get Gou?" Cam asked,

"I didn't want him to see that he _does_ look a lot like our father, almost exact too," said Kaiya.

"But one thing still bothers me," said Tai.

"What?" Mark asked holding a pack of ice on his head.

"We all know that Gou's competitive and he takes training like a game and he enjoys training with us a lot, so why did he suddenly just stop? I understand if he slows down occasionally, but all he was doing today was sit around watching us," said Tai with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but the way I saw him, I'd say he was observing…" said Mark as Gou was writing down notes and stuff and adjusting Black Dranzer to it's fullest in his room.

Meanwhile in China:

Everyone was at White Tiger Village and getting some tea and some fruit. Kaiya took one,

"Good ol' Mystel," she said.

"Yeah, he's practically our fruit supply," said Ray.

"…Kaida, I'm not feeling comfortable about staying away this long," Kai said again playing with his food.

"Don't worry, the kids are fine, as a matter of fact, they aren't even kids anymore," said Kaiya taking a bite out of the fruit.

"Everyone except Taichi," Tyson pointed out.

"You know what I'm proud about?" Max asked,

"What?" everyone asked.

"Our kids stayed together for three years, but for us, we separated by the third year (G-Revolution)," said Max and drank some tea.

"Yeah, these guys are tight!" said Tyson.

"Tyson, take it easy or you'll accidentally forget you're drinking tea and burn your tongue like last time we were drinking tea in China," said Kenny.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" Tek exclaimed as she almost broke down the door.

"She meant that she found them," said Chris walking up behind her with Ulrich following (he's wearing a white shirt and took off all heaving objects because he doesn't want to collapse from the heat). Tek held out berries.

"Uh, Tek, do you know how to tell if they're ready to eat or not?" Ray asked a little worried. Tek picks up one and nearly has it against her eye,

"Looks ripe to me," she said and was about to eat it when someone took it out of her hands.

"Then you weren't looking carefully enough," said Mystel who seems to have popped out of no where (I know that's Tek's job but Mystel is so silent and not to mention able to hang upside down a lot, how would you know?).

"Mystel!" everyone went.

"What happened to that mask of yours?" Kaida asked when she saw that his face was bare.

"Oh, I finally gave it to my son," he answered.

"That must've been ancient," said Tyson and Max nudged him at the side.

"Ow! It was a joke!"

"Oh, it's alright," said Mystel.

"So you like living here?" Chris asked,

"Oh yeah, been living here since I joined the White Tigers all those years ago," Mystel answered and took the berries off Tek.

"I'll be seeing you guys around, and don't go looking for food out there, that's my job," said Mystel and disappeared outside.

"I wish I could do that," said Ulrich.

"Hey wait! I want to follow you!" Tek called and ran out.

"Should we go after her?" Chris asked,

"If we don't, she'll fall off a waterfall," said Ulrich,

"Well that's why it's called a waterfall!" said Chris and Ulrich got a sweat drop.

"That's not what I meant…lets just keep up with her before something happens," said Ulrich and the two ran after her.

"Then, who watched over her when we aren't around?" Chris asked,

"Probably her husband, if not, a nanny," Ulrich answered.

The others just stayed there talking until blading came up as a subject.

"You know, I miss bey blading, giving up Driger was the hardest thing I had to do," said Ray as he lays back to look at the ceiling.

"I know what you mean," said Max and does the same.

"Oh yeah, I miss the good old glory days when I was the champ," said Tyson doing the same.

"You still are technically," said Kenny.

"Yeah Tyson, you are. But yes, stop our favorite sport and start families, is very hard," said Kaida and looked outside.

"We do still beybattle though," said Kenny.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without our bit beasts," said Ray.

"You said it," said Max.

"Yeah, now all our kids are getting all the fun, but they deserve it, they're great kids, Makoto deserves Dragoon," said Tyson.

"Mark was the right one to have Draciel," said Max.

"Xiao Dien was intestinally supposed to have Driger but I guess faith wanted Rayna to have Driger in the end. Then there's Rin, we were planning on giving her Galux but Xiao Dien ended up getting it instead," said Ray.

"Hm, I didn't really do the deciding, Kai here gave Kaiya Dranzer, no questions," said Kaida looking at him.

"So, what's your reason then?" Kenny asked and everyone sat back up to hear.

"…Do I have to answer?" Kai asked as he lifts his head from the table to look up at them (he was trying to nap),

"Come on Kai, you can tell us!" said Max.

"Did our captain forget how to open up to his friends over the years?" Tyson teased.

"No, Kaiya was the older, stronger, and tougher one of the two. Dranzer should be with the best," Kai answered. Kaida gave him a look, then stood up and walked off.

"Nice going Kai," said Tyson and it took a few seconds for Kai to realize that Kaida just left.

"Oh, Dranzer help me," he mumbles and got up to go after her,

"Kaida! I didn't mean it! Not like that! Kaida!" he called after her.

Kaida walked outside at a fast pace and was…how you say it, a bit mad at what Kai said. She loved him, but obviously, Kai's not the best person to be a father figure. Being a husband _and_ a father is not working well for Kaida whenever they argued about their kids. That was one reason why she got slapped one time and it took a while for Kaida to forgive Kai even though he said sorry and was trying his hardest to make it up to her the next day. Fortunately for Kai, she was able to make up with him even though Kai couldn't get the message that she just wanted to be left alone that day but he wouldn't leave her alone at all. Most of their brief arguments are over their own son, who Kaida thinks doesn't get much respect from his own father. But Kai, being Kai, doesn't really believe that until he's seen it himself and says that Gou is fine with Dragix.

Kaida kept walking and just realized how hot it is. She started to slow down and it just got hotter. She stopped, she felt dizzy and wobbly, starting to lose her balance.

"What's going on?" Kaida held her head as things got worse and felt like the world was spinning around and away from her. Kaida fell to the floor and the last thing she saw before total blackness was a brief vision. Everything seemed dark and bloody red, there was her son and as he turned around and saw his face, it wasn't pure and innocent anymore…Then she saw her bit beast cry out in pain, then splits apart into a dragon and phoenix, trying to escape. And the last thing she heard was an evil chuckle, Dragix's cry of pain, and her name being called…

"Dragix…"

**Next: Gou gets serious when his friends question him about skipping more training after four days and gets physical along with a temper. The reason? You may say Black Dranzer but see how that black bird is doing this. And everyone is worrying their heads off when Kaida starts getting worse and her old team (Chris, Tek, and Ulrich) explains what might be the cause. (The China scene _might_ take place in the next _next _chapter) **


	5. Memories are Nightmares

**Phoenix from the Flames-2**-Something like that will happen but not exactly. But the father and son will be face to face (sort of) at the end though, just not in a beybattle.

**RavenToriBlack**-I actually planned to do that but I wasn't sure by the time I started this story (for the TaraxGouxRayna idea). But since you want it, I guess I could do that…in the sequel (yes, there's going to be a sequel). But I can make a few hints here and there in _this_ story though.

**skarmory**-Yes I know, GASP!

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Oh okay, and it's updated for ya! And everyone else of course!

* * *

"WHAT? Gou! Come on!" Makoto nagged.

"Come on what? I just don't want to train today," said Gou calmly while sitting against a tree with his arms crossed and watching everyone else again.

"But Gou! You've been skipping practice for days now!" Makoto complained standing in front of Gou and having his fists on his hips when he bends down to talk to Gou straight in the face.

"So?"

"SO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO?" Makoto shouted and everyone else behind him that was training just stopped and looked t him.

"Makoto, calm down there," said Mark.

"Sorry, overreacted," said Makoto with a sweat drop.

"Obviously," said Kaiya and Makoto grew a vein.

"Say that to my face, Kaiya!"

"Lay off, Makoto, I just don't want to train, okay? It's not like there's a tournament coming up anytime soon," said Gou. Makoto sighed, not knowing what to do,

"Get back to training everyone," said Makoto and everyone did. Makoto sat down next to Gou.

"I know something's bothering you; tell me what it is, Gou. I'm your best friend, tell me," said Makoto putting his hand on Gou's shoulder. Gou just shook him off, got off and walked away.

"Now you're giving me the cold shoulder! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? What's your problem?" Makoto shouted after him.

"…You're my problem, Makoto!" and Gou gave him a glare that Makoto has never seen thrown at him before, never have from his best friend.

"Gou…"

Kaiya called back Dranzer and fast paced after Gou,

"Hey! You apologize to Makoto right now!"

"Shut up!" and Gou kept walking. This surprised Kaiya; Gou's argued back with her and talks back to her when they disagree, but not saying shut up like you meant it.

"Gou! What's wrong with you? Has some of Father's personality genes finally started to kick into your noggin?" Kaiya asked and this got Gou to stop.

"I said, SHUT UP! And don't say that about me and Father again! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Gou shouted at her without even looking at her. Kaiya stopped going after him and just stood there with a worried, surprised, and disappointed look. Kaiya walked back to the backyard and saw that Makoto was back inside his house and everyone stopped training, surprised at what happened.

"Is Makoto okay?" Kaiya asked,

"Not really," said Mark,

"Since I'm his second best friend, I'll just go check on him," said Tai and quickly went inside.

"Where's Gou?" Rayna asked,

"He's somewhere," said Kaiya.

"Something's wrong," said Cam holding Dizzi from being scared.

"You said it, I know Gou's got a temper sometimes but not a temper tantrum," said Mark.

"That wasn't even a tantrum, he was just so angry just because Makoto was asking him something," said Rayna.

"But Cam's got a point, something's wrong with Gou, and I'm just as worried as you guys. (Sad sigh) I feel like that's not him, yet I know it is…" said Kaiya and her hands went to her arms like she's holding herself.

"I'll go and talk to Gou, he always goes to me when he needs a friend to talk to," said Mark and jogged off to find Gou.

"Wait, I want to go too!" said Rayna going after Mark. Kaiya lets her arms back down and went inside to see how Makoto was feeling with Cam.

* * *

"Stupid! I just want to be left alone!" Gou shouted out loud walking wherever he felt like going.

"Gou!"

"Great, it's Mark," Gou mumbled to himself and turned around,

"Great, Rayna too."

Mark and Rayna caught up to him,

"Gou! What's the matter with you today?" Mark asked,

"Are you feeling alright?" Rayna asked,

"Fine, never better," he answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Rayna asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, nothing gets to me anymore, nothing," Gou replied.

"Well I think _something _got to you whether it's mental or physical because you're acting like a total jerk!"

"Mark! Take it easy!"

"Rayna, can't you see I'm trying to talk some since into this thick-headed Dragon-Phoenix? I hardly scold or lecture, but you definitely need one! Makoto is upset, Kaiya is worried and scared, and I'm angry!" said Mark angrily and his hand turned into fists. Gou didn't flinch, budge or seemed to have felt anything.

"Please, like I care," said Gou and this shocked both Mark and Rayna. Gou was about to turn around to leave when Mark grabbed by the shoulder to spin him back around. Gou took this as a threat and started a fight with Mark.

* * *

"Come on Kaiya!" Tai nagged.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she said running after him.

"I'm sure Makoto will be fine after a few hours, so let's go find Gou and the others," Tai suggested.

"Might as well," said Kaiya.

"Knowing Gou, he's somewhere around the park," said Tai and the park was around the corner so they headed there.

"Take that back!"

"Not until you do, Hiwatari!" and the two were rolling on the ground and can never stand all the way up before one of them knocks the other down again. They were punching, kicking and shouted at each other. And then Tai and Kaiya had to come in to see that.

"Gou!" Kaiya was surprised her brother is fighting with a friend.

"What the? Mark!"

The two ignored them and continued on until Rayna's had enough of this nonsense and stepped into the fight breaking them apart with ease…well, she had to physically hit them away from each other.

"ENOUGH! What's wrong with you two? You're both acting like kids!" she scolded.

"Ouch…" Mark was holding his cheek where Rayna punched him and Tai helped him up.

"He started it," said Mark.

"You know what? I don't care who started it! I just care about you boys growing up!" she bit back.

Kaiya was trying to help Gou up but he shrugged her off and had one arm on his stomach where Rayna kicked him.

"First off, I didn't start it; second, I find it unfair to have a master martial artist step into my fight!"

"First off, I'm not a master…yet, and second, I think you crossed the line today and I think I've had enough of your cruelty!"

"And I'm getting tired of you mothering the team all the time! Especially me! I HATE IT! You're not my mother, you're just a girl from China, and the only girl that I allow to take care of me is my mother!" Gou shouted up against her face.

Rayna's fists tightened.

"…Just a girl huh?"

"Yeah, just like Kaiya," he said and gave her a quick look before walking past her.

"So I'm just a girl you know too?" Kaiya asked without turning around.

"Now you are," he answered and continued walking.

Kaiya for once felt pain,

"Gou…why?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just a girl from China? I don't mean anything to him? Not even as a friend?" Rayna asked herself in whisper also.

"I can't believe him!" said Tai angrily, supporting Mark.

"Something's wrong with him, and I'm not talking about how much stronger his punches and kicks got," said Mark and winced a little.

* * *

"_That's right Gou, you don't need friends! They never cared about you! They even started a fight with you, you call that friendship? Bugging into your businesses and not understanding you, you don't need friends…or family! Forget your mother along with everyone else…" _this voice said in Gou's head as he walks around town with bruises and scratches but he doesn't care

"_No, not my mother, I love her, you can't make me, she's always cared for me, always has and I know she always will," _Gou replied back.

"_Oh really? _

And all of a sudden, Gou gasped by surprise and felt like he was being thrown back into a memory, literally.

Flashback: 

Gou-age 4

Kaiya-age 5

"6-7-8-9-10! Ready or not! Here I come!" Kaiya shouted and started to look around for Gou.

Gou chucked,

"She'll never find me here," he said by lamp where his father was reading a book,

"I suggest you find a better hiding spot," he said not taking his eyes off the book.

"No way! Kaiya won't find me here!"

"Hey Dad! Have you seen Gou?" Kaiya asked making is sound important.

"Sorry, I'm too busy to notice him," he answered.

"Oh okay…hey wait a minute!" Kaiya then looked over her Dad to see Gou there crouched into a ball.

"I found you Gou! Dad! You lied! You did too see him!"

"I know," he said still reading.

"My turn!" said Gou and started counting. Afterwards, he found her and they started again.

"I know where to hide this time!" said Gou and went outside, but he completely forgot he wasn't supposed to go outside without his parents' permission.

Gou was waiting outside by this tree and then from boredom, he fell asleep. He woke up because he felt wet, he saw that it was raining and it's also cold. Gou curled up to keep himself warm. Then the thunder and lightning scared him, now he doesn't want to move.

"Mom, Dad, Big Sister…I'm scared…" he murmured and couldn't stay awake any longer. When Gou woke up again, he was dry and indoors. He sat up to see Kaiya asleep on the couch and his father just looked at him. Gou knew when his father gives a silent treatment; it means he's in trouble. He wasn't yet, but the next morning, boy, did his mother give him a lesson about not going outside without permission. Gou didn't really listen so the flashback wasn't clear. The only reason why he never went out without permission again was because that was the first and last thing he heard before going into a stage of fright.

The current aged Gou was standing in his own memory,

"I remember that day, all I wanted was to go to my room and forget that ever happened…I almost did too," he said to himself.

"_But whose fault was it that you got in trouble, dear boy?" _

"No, it wasn't my fault, I'm not even sure why I got in trouble, I wasn't even listening to Mother. I…waited out in the storm and no one came to look for me. I just wanted to…" Gou couldn't say any more as he looks away from his memory and closed his eyes.

"…But Mom didn't know that I didn't do it on purpose, I can't hate her for that. But Kaiya…she…gr…."

* * *

"Looks like everyone is feeling down," said Mark as he looks around the room with everyone upset and well, upset. Mark got beaten pretty badly with bandages and bruises visible almost everywhere and a couple of ice packs here and there.

"I really don't see what the big deal is here," said Tai also observing along with Cam.

"Well, you don't have a close relationship with Gou like them. And you weren't insulted like Rayna," Cam explained.

"I guess you're right," said Tai.

Kaiya was standing against the wall with a depressed and confused look on her face.

Makoto was sulking and Rayna was in her room trying not to cry.

* * *

Gou headed back to his mansion and back into his room where he tries to perfect Black Dranzer. He took out the blade and looked at it,

"Can't you stop talking to me?" he asked it and puts it on the desk. He went to his window and opened it to see the outdoors.

"_Am I really changing? Why is it that I'm back home and everything feels alright again? I felt like I've done something wrong to my friends, but I can't put my finger on it…" _he sighed and closed the window again with the shades,

"_I feel something, what is it? I can't talk it out…"_

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself as he starts to feel pain in him with memories from bad to horrible to cruel and not seeing a single happy memory with his family and friends.

**Next: Why is Kaida sick? Find out! And as Makoto and Kaiya make one last attempt to help Gou, he shows his red eyes for the first time. **


	6. Bonded and Binded

**skarmory****-**Well, I can't lie, so…yes.

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-She's new (she just got an account) and she hasn't put any stories up yet so I think that's why in it didn't appear in the search engine. But she said she's going to start a story soon though, I just don't know when. Hey, don't point to me, I may be writing the story but you're writing the review! And nice joke with the contacts…except he doesn't wear glasses or contacts. But still nice! And you still remember that Tek can pop out of no where! You must really want to meet my friend!

**I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier! My dog got attacked by two bigger dogs, I got bit, one of my best friends just moved away, and you hope you understand…

* * *

**

"Where's Gou?" Mark asked as the gang sat around the table in Makoto's dojo.

"Probably back home," Kaiya answered looking down.

"Something is wrong with him and I want to know what!" Makoto shouted as he stood up.

"I think we all want to know," said Tai.

"Guys…didn't he start acting like this after the Majestics came here?" Rayna pointed out.

"I knew it! I never trusted them!" said Makoto angrily,

"Calm down, Mako, we have no proof that the Majestics have anything to do with it. And besides, they never left our sight!" Cam pointed out.

"Oh…but still!"

"But still nothing! Doesn't anyone know where he went during our match with the Majestics?" Kaiya asked in a serious and angry tone while she stood up.

"…No…" they all answered.

"Something happened when he left and I'm going to find out what!" said Kaiya and heads for the door.

"Whoa, slow down there, do you even know where to look?" Makoto asked grabbing her arm.

"…No, but no one messes with my baby brother and gets away with it!"

"…Oh yeah? Well, no one messes with my best friend and gets away with it! So let's go Kaiya!" said Makoto and be barges out the door.

"Um…okay," and Kaiya jogs after him.

"What do they want us to do then?" asked Mark to the others.

China:

"Gosh Kai! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Chris shouted at him as everyone waited outside the room where Mariah is treating Kaida.

"NOTHING!" he shouted back.

"Kaida's fine," said Ulrich who doesn't' seemed worried at all.

"You call fainting out in the heat for no apparent reason make her fine? Yeah once Kaida jumps off a cliff I'm sure she'll be okay too," said Tyson sarcastically.

"It's nothing serious, she has no fever," said Ulrich,

"Then what's wrong?" Max asked,

"I agree with Chris, its Love Dove's fault," said Tek.

"Why are you all blaming it on me?"

"Not all of us, just Chris and Tek," said Ray.

"I'm sure it wasn't Kai, Kaida doesn't let things like insults get to her that she ends up passing out," Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah, but this wasn't the first time Kai did or said something stupid," said Chris.

"I don't do or say anything stupid because the stupidity job is already taken by Tyson but was taken again by Tek," said Kai glaring at her but she didn't even notice because she was following up on Chris's sentence.

"No really…Kai you better find out what's wrong with Kaida because if you don't, I'll personally strangle you!" Tek shouted reaching for Kai but Chris and Ulrich held her back.

"Can you guys please keep it down? I'm trying to help Kaida here!"

"Sorry Mariah," said Ray and turned back to the others,

"And what do you mean it wasn't the first time?" Ray asked.

"You don't remember?" Tek asked,

"Ray wasn't even there," Ulrich reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Tek blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't know what Kai did or said, but he really got Kaida upset this one time…" Chris started to explain.

"What did you say to her anyway? You two never told us," Ulrich asked Kai who turned away.

"None of your business," he said.

"Oh yes it is!" Tek argued.

"Anyway…(blah blah blah. Gets to the part when the three yelled at Kai through the phone)

"I think you almost ruined my hearing too that day," said Kai.

"It's not my fault you said something to Kaida," said Chris.

"I'm sure you guys just overreacted," said Mystel who seemed to have popped out of no where and is hanging upside-down and surprised most of them.

"Yeah really. I remember that day, I could hear you guys from the living room and you guys were on the phone!" said Tyson.

"…They didn't overreact that day. I said I didn't see her as a friend and that I didn't trust her. I just didn't mean it; I was just upset about something. Kaida didn't do anything. I accidentally took it out on Kaida…" said Kai. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Tek, Ulrich, Chris, can you guys come in for a sec?" Mariah asked at the door,

"Sure," Ulrich answered.

A few minutes later:

"Okay, that's not good then," said Tek.

"No duh," said Chris,

"Okay, she's not fine," said Ulrich,

"Oh _now_ you say she's not fine!" said Chris.

The three were talking to Kaida who woke up; Mariah left the room.

"But something's wrong, Dragix wouldn't leave his owner," said Kaida lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Unless the owner left him," Ulrich pointed out.

"Well, that son of yours _is _related to Love Dove," said Tek.

"So? He's not an idiot…I think," said Chris. Kaida gave them a glare,

"Sorry," the two said.

"But Ulrich might be right, remember the rumors that we hears back at-"

"Chris! Don't complete that sentence!" Tek hushed.

"Uh yeah, but still, remember the rumors? That Black Dranzer's spirit is released and has gained back control of its own bit beast?" Chris reminded.

"Yeah, but how could Black Dranzer find itself my son's head? Especially since Dragix must still have been black and white. I would've felt it if one element got more power than other," reminded Kaida.

"It got help, what else?" said Ulrich who got up and leaned against the wall to think.

"But why Love Dove's son?" Tek asked.

"…because he's the weakest link…" said Kaida quietly.

"If you ask me, we should go find Dragix…BEFORE IT GET DESTROYED!" Ulrich shouted,

"We can't," said Kaida in a serious tone,

"Why?" Tek asked,

"Because, it's none of our business; the only reason why my life is in danger is because Dragix hasn't fully bonded with Gou. Our kids have to handle this themselves (cough!); I just hope soon, I'm feeling pain and ill again…"

The three left the room,

"By now, shouldn't Dragix be bonded with her son?" Ulrich asked,

"Maybe Dragix knew something like this was going to happen so he never wanted to bond with the new Hiwatari," Chris guessed.

"I still think we should take this situation in our own hands! Kaida could die! And she almost did…many times in the past!" said Tek almost in tears.

"…No," said Ulrich and the other two looked at him.

"Even if we do go looking for Black Dranzer, what can we do? We don't have our blades anymore. Now that Gou's in charge of both Black Dranzer and White Dragoon in that single blade, losing control of Black Dranzer set off the balance in his chi and give Black Dranzer an advantage in controlling him and leaving White Dragoon weak on its own," Ulrich reminded and went to look for the others.

"Kaida will live, she always does," said Chris and followed Ulrich.

"…Yeah, let's just hope Love Dove's son can figure out that his mother will die if Dragix does…" Tek mumbled.

"WHAT?" everyone went,

"But I'm pretty sure that kids have things under control…" said Ulrich in a non-convincing voice when they explained what's going on to the others.

* * *

"This is ridicules! We just lost both of our team captains!" Tai complained as he, Rayna, Mark, and Cam went looking for Kaiya and Makoto.

"I say we go find Gou and knock some sense into him," said Mark.

"We're not trying to turn him more against us than he already is!" said Rayna.

"Like he can't get any worse?" asked Mark.

They turned the corner and bumped right into Makoto and Kaiya.

After apologizing and saying that they didn't find Gou, they decide to go look at places he might not be at.

"Like where?" Tai asked.

"Home," Kaiya answered.

"Didn't you guys check there?" Cam asked,

"No," the two answered.

They went back the Hiwatari's place.

They crept up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Gou and Kaiya's room.

Gou was there all right, sleeping on the ground.

"I knew he was fine," said Mark. Kaiya smiled at Gou's peaceful look when he sleeps, but she noticed something on the desk. Kaiya walked over to it and saw it.

"No way…" she reached for the black blade and Gou all of a sudden awoke and grabbed Kaiya's arm to keep her from touching it.

"Gou!"

"Don't touch my blade, Kaiya!" he snapped.

"_So much for peaceful," _Kaiya thought.

"Gou! Where's Dragix? No! Where's White Dragoon?" she demanded.

"That's none of your business!" he argued and flipped her over (he was still holding Kaiya's arm).

"I thought younger siblings weren't supposed to raise firsts to older ones," said Tai a bit surprised that Gou would do that to his own older sister.

"They aren't, its disrespect," said Rayna. Makoto and Mark helped Kaiya up.

"Come on Buddy, what's the matter with you?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing's the matter, just leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me where Dragix is!" Kaiya shouted after releasing from Mark's grip.

"…Why do you care?"

"Don't you know? If you lost Dragix, Mother's life could be at stake! If Dragix isn't with you, then he's bonded to mother, if anything happens to it, it can happen to her! You should know that!"

"Yeah? Well news flash for you, I don't care," he said in a deadly voice.

"Gou? No, you're not Gou…" said Rayna in a voice just above a whisper.

"It's Black Dranzer!" said Kaiya pointing at the desk.

"Black Dranzer? Isn't that just a fairy tale?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't real," said Tai.

"Oh it's real alright; both of my parents almost fell to its power. But they couldn't destroy it so my mother sealed Black Dranzer after she found out her bit beast was really White Dragoon. The two bit beasts became one as yin and yang and because of the balance of light and dark, Black Dranzer couldn't escape. At least it shouldn't. I found about Dragix's real identity when I turned 12, sometime before I met you guys," said Kaiya,

"Did anyone else think it was real?" Makoto asked. Mark and Cam shook their heads.

"I knew," said Rayna and the others turned to her.

"I thought it was destroyed though, years ago. But I knew everyone was lying to me about where it went. Except for my father who said that no one should know the whereabouts of Black Dranzer or the wrong hands might go after it," she said. This got Kaiya thinking…

Flashback:

"Is Black Dranzer real?" 8-year old Gou asked Kaiya,

"I think it is," she answered as the two tinkered with their new blades.

"Why?"

"Because our parents said so," she answered.

"Do you believe everything they say?" Gou asked,

"No, but if it's something like Black Dranzer then yeah," Kaiya answered.

"Where is it now, Sis?" Gou asked and almost puts his blade together wrong if Kaiya didn't help him.

"It's destroyed," Kaiya answered and went back to her own blade.

"Really?"

"That's what I heard," said Kaiya.

"If I ever get to see Black Dranzer, there's no way I'll fall for its evil ways!" said Gou.

"You don't need to, you're evil enough, troublemaker," said Kaiya.

"Say what?" he asked with a vein. Kaiya laughed and gave him a noogy,

"Ow! Don't mess with my hair!"

"I'm kidding! You're too babyish! But if you do touch that blade, promise me that you won't turn evil,"

"Sure Kaiya! And it doesn't matter anyway, Black Dranzer is destroyed…Can you promise me that you won't fall for the power-hungry blade either?" Gou asked.

"No way! My will is too strong!" said Kaiya with confidence.

"Done!" Gou shouted as he holds up the new and improved Dragix.

"Hn…well, I'll be done with Dranzer after I get a few new parts," said Kaiya,

"By the time you do that, I would win two tournaments!"

"Maybe you might, but I'll take your glory away once I complete Dranzer," said Kaiya and smirked.

"We'll see, there can only be one champion in the Hiwatari family and it's going to be me!" said Gou pointing at himself.

"_Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," _thought Kaiya.

Present:

"_I thought it was destroyed before my parents told me to watch over Gou because of the blade he wields now. And I failed to protect him…" _Kaiya thought punishing herself mentally.

"Kaiya…you may be my sister, but you never cared!" Gou shouted as the sweet and sometimes innocent person the team knew, seemed to be gone.

"Gou! Don't listen to Black Dranzer! You promised that if you ever ran into it, you wouldn't fall into the darkness! Please Gou!" Kaiya looked…sad for once, for once in a long time.


	7. Happy Memories

**Okay, let's get this story going!

* * *

**

_Flashback/Memory:_

"See? I told you I would win this tournament," said Gou in a show-off way at age 8 and a half to Kaiya in the backyard.

"Yeah, good job," said Kaiya sitting in a chair and reading and Gou just looks at her,

"Don't you care?" Gou asked,

"Of course I care, I'm just not worried if that's what you're asking because I'm going to beat you when I start entering tournaments in a couple of years," said Kaiya not taking her eyes off her book.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm preparing, preparing to be the best," said Kaiya. Gou raised an eyebrow and turned around towards the house, er, mansion.

"You sound like Dad now!" said Gou in an annoying way.

"So?" Kaiya asked and flipped a page and Gou shot back around,

"You're so…not you! Ever since Dad's been training you and Dranzer it's like you're turning into him! And you never spend time with me anymore!" said Gou angrily walking up to her.

"Gou, you're old enough to play on your own," said Kaiya,

"But Kaiya, you know I don't have friends and neither do you. Kids at school only pick on me because they don't think I'm as tough as our father. And because I'm short with long hair…"

"Yeah but you got to learn to stick up for yourself, I can't always be there for you," said Kaiya and got up to head back towards the mansion too and Gou followed.

"But you said you would always be there for me. You promised too! And can we hang out today? A walk in the park? We can vs. in video games, draw together, or write, so how about it?" Gou asked tailing her.

"Please no Gou, I have things to do myself you know, I can't always hang out with you,"

"But Kaiya, I have no one else. What am I suppose t-"

"Gou! Just shut up! You're getting on my nerves!" Gou immediately shuts his mouth in surprise.

"It's like this every weekend and weekdays! You never stop trailing me! It gets annoying at times! Not today Gou, not today…"

Gou stood there as his sister walks off and he heads for the park himself. He got there and sat down on a bench,

"Nothing ever makes me feel bad here, so Dragix (takes out blade) should we just train for the rest of the day here or should just lie around on the soft grass? Hm...I guess I have been bothering her a lot lately, actually ever since I was born. What should I do on my own?" Gou asked his blade. Then he had a sudden chill up his spine and he stood up. Then everything seemed cold and he kept hearing this soft, dark, and evil whisper. Then it all went away when I soccer ball was knocked to his head and he fell down on his back.

"Ow…and what was that? I felt as if darkness was taking over me or something," he looked over to his side and picked up the ball,

"Sorry!" said a little boy (younger than Gou) running over to Gou,

"It's okay, here you go," and Gou handed the ball back to him and stood up.

"You beyblade?" the boy asked and Gou looked over at his blade on the ground and picked it up,

"Yeah,"

"Cool! (turns around) Alex! Dave! Yu! Come over here! This guy beyblades!"

"Oh boy…little kids…" Gou mumbled. But it ended up being fun as he shows the kids his skills. And the whole time, he wasn't showing off, just giving the kids a good show. Kaiya was watching that and shook her head,

"You can be too nice, Gou," she said and walked off before he spots her.

Present:

"What happened to the sweet and kind brother I had?" Kaiya asked through pain.

"I know what's wrong; he just needs a good knock in the head!" Tai suggested.

"No! Gou thinks he wasn't cared or even loved by his friends, we have to prove that wrong," said Makoto,

"Can anyone think of a good memory?" Rayna asked.

"Uh…" everyone went into deep thought after not coming up with anything.

"Enough talk! Beybattle!" and Gou holds up his blade.

"…Bring it," said Kaiya and took out Dranzer.

It was off to the dish:

"3-2-1-Let it RIP!"

The two began their battle.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Mark,

"I know! Black Dranzer has too much power!" Cam exclaimed looking at her laptop.

"How much more?" Rayna asked,

"In power, speed and endurance, about 3 times," said Cam holding up three fingers.

"WHAT?"

"Against Dranzer it is. It looks as if Black Dranzer was purposefully made just to beat Dranzer," Cam explained. Makoto snapped his fingers,

"Of course! That's why Gou won't train with us; he wanted to see what was effective against Dranzer. He observes our tactics and sees if it'll work against Dranzer. Even if we weren't beybattling with Kaiya you know Gou's a great strategist and observer when it comes to doing demo battles in your head," Makoto explained.

"Kaiya! Dranzer isn't going to take much more of this!" Cam shouted.

"I know!" she shouted back.

"What about Gou's surprise 13th birthday party?" Rayna suggested out of no where,

"Wait, what surprise party?" Tai asked,

"You weren't there; you were with your dad but anyway yeah! I remember that day!" Makoto exclaimed.

"We all pitched in just so he could be surprised," said Mark,

"And it was all Kaiya's idea," said Rayna,

"Because she wanted Gou to feel and know that he has friends now," said Makoto.

"Okay, we got a memory…now what?" Mark asked,

"Do you have to be so negative?" Rayna asked.

"That's it, I'm helping Kaiya out!" said Makoto taking out Dragoon.

"But Makoto! You can't just butt into the battle!" said Mark.

"Let him," said Gou overhearing the conversation.

"What?" Makoto asked,

"I'll let you, Dranzer is weaker than I thought," said Gou and puts on a smirk,

"My gosh, he _does_ look like his father!" said Cam,

"This is not the time to compare the two," said Rayna.

"Okay, let's go Dragoon!" and Makoto joins Kaiya launching Dragoon.

"Kaiya, I got an idea…" Makoto started to whisper.

"I still think we should just literally knock some sense into him," said Tai and Mark gave him a look,

"You know that was originally my idea right?" he asked.

"Ready Kaiya?"

"I was born ready for anything!" she replied. Dragoon and Dranzer went on both sides of Black Dranzer then slowly and smoothly, they were able to hit the blades together.

The blades seem to be giving off some lights and Gou was sent back to Memory Lane again.

Gou age 12:

Gou was up in a tree at the park, which is his favorite place to go, and he just stares out and sighs every minute.

"Yo Gou!" he looked down to see Makoto and the rest of the team but his sister and Tai since he wasn't around. Cam wasn't there either since she's not exactly _on _the team and she had something important to help Kaiya with.

"Yeah?" he asked,

"Wha'cha do' in up there?" Makoto asked,

"Nothing!"

"We know it's nothing, that's why we asked," said Rayna. Gou grew a vein knowing Rayna said that to mess with him.

"…I was just-ahh!"Gou was getting into a standing position but his foot slipped and he fell and sort of bounced between branches.

"Gou!" his friends called.

"I'm okay!" he said in a half mumbled yet a half yelled. Gou slides (by himself, he didn't fall) off the branch he landed on and climbed down…_very_ carefully and slowly.

"How are you feeling? You okay, Buddy?" Makoto asked as he lets Gou lean on his shoulder.

"Yup, I'm okay," he replied.

"You looked upset up there, are you okay?" Rayna asked,

"It's nothing, it doesn't concern you, and I've only known you guys for-" Makoto cuts him off and finishes for him,

"For about a year! Come on Gou! We're friends now! Even your sister (grows vein) who can be pretty rude at times!" said Makoto.

"Speaking of Kaiya where is she?" Gou asked,

"Don't change the subject!" said Mark quickly but not in a rude way.

"Okay, okay, today's my birthday. I'm feeling down because I usually spend my birthdays with Kaiya and my family but…we've been kind of distant and Kaiya hasn't mentioned to me if she wanted to do anything today so…I figured she didn't want to spend time with me…again," Gou confessed.

"Oh…" that was all his friends could say.

"Hey I'll spend time with you, Pal!" said Makoto and pats him on the back but Gou falls over because that was the arm that Gou was used to support him.

"I would love to Gou, but Rayna and I have stuff to do, right?" Mark asked,

"Um yes, have fun with Makoto!" said Rayna and the two took off kind of fast.

"What do you do with your family?" Makoto asked as the two started walking in their own direction,

"Whatever I want to do usually but I don't care as long I get to spend time with them. It's a lonely life to me, as I got older, I started to drift apart from each member of my family," said Gou.

"I see, well at least you got a good sister, I'm stuck with Taichi who isn't even my brother. He lives in my house like it's an apartment!" said Makoto.

"Who's Taichi again?" Gou asked,

"Oh, he's just someone that lives with me but he had to leave to meet with his father and we don't know when he'll be back," said Makoto and puts his hands behind his head.

"Is he like a brother to you?" Gou asked,

"In a way, I admit, yes," shrugged Makoto.

"I see,"

"Oh! I just remembered! We have to head back to my dojo!" Makoto exclaimed all of a sudden,

"You can go, I'll just wait here; you know I love the park," said Gou,

"No! You have to come with me!" said Makoto and grabs Gou by the arm and drags him,

"Okay I'll come!"

* * *

"That's right, my 12th birthday…why can't I remember what happened that day?"Gou asked himself. 

"Because Black Dranzer doesn't want you to," Kaiya answered,

"Why?"

"He needs you to blade! He finds your weakness and uses it! Gou, this memory is real…and this is what happened…"

* * *

"Makoto, why are you in such a rush?" Gou asked, 

"Don't ask just follow," Makoto replied as the two run to Makoto's dojo.

When they finally reached it, Makoto tried to get Gou to go in first,

"I'm tired, can you open the door?" Makoto asked and collapses right in front of it. Gou rolled his eyes, helped Makoto up, and went to open the door…only to get confetti and candy dumped on him.

"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu!" everyone shouted.

"Whoa, what? You know I don't speak that much Japanese, what's going on here?" asked Gou,

"It's you're birthday! Kaiya told us and she got the idea to throw you a party! And I'll tell you what it means later," said Makoto and pulled his friend in,

"It meant 'surprise' right?" Gou asked,

"In a way, yes," said Rayna,

"But you're Chinese, like how I partially am, how did you understand those words?" Gou asked,

"Well I'm good at languages," said Rayna shrugging.

Makoto took one of the pies the gang was supposed to eat for dessert besides cake.

"Pie!" he shouted and dumped it on Gou from behind.

"MAKOTO!" Gou shouted as Makoto laughs his head off,

"Oh that was good! Come on Gou, have fun! Kaiya will come back soon and she'll be upset that we're starting the party without her, but I don't want to wait any longer!"

Gou looked over at the table with the food on it; the cake was somewhere but not there. Gou puts a smirk on,

"Okay, this means war," he said as he reaches for the melted chocolate.

15 minutes later:

"You guys trashed the place pretty bad," said Kaiya as she looks around,

"Oh! What will your parents think?" Cam asked,

"My dad's not here and my mom's out. Grandpa (actually, Great-Grandfather) is with Uncle Hiro and Uncle Hiro is at the BBA," said Makoto with not the care in the world and with food all over him.

"His idea," Mark pointed to Gou,

"No, it was his idea, he started it," said Gou pointing to Makoto,

"Oh go blame it on your best friend!" said Makoto,

"Anyway, here Gou. I had to pick this up, it's from Mom and Dad," said Kaiya and handed a box to Gou.

"Mother and Father?" he asked and sat down on the couch joined by his friends,

"Yeah, why would they forget about your birthday? Xiao Gou," said Kaiya in teasing way.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh how cute! Xiao Gou!" said Rayna,

"I'm not that cute!" Gou argued back,

"What does it mean?" Mark asked,

"Small Gou," Rayna answered.

"Well, Gou is the shortest and smallest boy here," said Mark.

"Excuse me?" Gou asked with a vein.

Makoto, being Makoto, tried to find something else to throw and remembered there was still a cream pie in the fridge and snuck away to get it.

"I got Gou, I can get Kaiya," he said to himself and snuck back and started sneaking up behind Kaiya as she talks to the others. Kaiya got ice cream for them and since the dojo was already a mess she let them eat from the ice cream container.

"Um, Kaiya," Mark was pointing behind her,

"What?"

"I got ya!" Makoto shouted but Kaiya turned around, took Makoto's arm and used to move out of the way and tripped Makoto so that he'll fall and the he'll have a pie for a face.

"Nice try, Mak-" splat!

"I'm sorry Kaiya!" Gou said after he accidentally launched ice cream and hit her face with it. They couldn't find the scooping tool to get the ice cream so they had to use a big spoon and it was hard to get the ice cream out and Gou ended up turning it into a catapult. Everyone was laughing; Kaiya wiped it off and grabbed the pie that Makoto fell on,

"You're dead, Gou Kai Hiwatari!"

"If I am then I won't be able to carry on the Hiwatari name!" said Gou quickly as he ducks behind Mark.

"…Good point; I'll just get everyone else then!" said Kaiya as she hits Mark with the already messed up pie.

"Now lets really party!" Makoto exclaimed. Rayna turned on the music, Cam went straight to the bathroom to wash herself off for this new round of food fight and then go to the kitchen to get some more food...

The others had a food fight and partied with some party games like Truth or Dare…bad idea for some.

"_I remember…they did remember my birthday."_

"See Gou? What are friends for?" Makoto asked,

"Um…to almost get me in trouble by Kaiya?"

"No!"

"You know what I mean," said Gou as he opens his parents' present.

Before he looked at it though, he looked over at Kaiya who was now ordering everyone to clean the dojo up, the music was still on so everyone was still having fun while they cleaned.

"You know Makoto, I don't remember seeing Kaiya having this much fun before," said Gou,

"Yeah me neither, I didn't realize she could laugh or have a sense of humor until she started food fighting with us," said Makoto,

"Yeah, but Kaiya wasn't always like that, she's very fun if you know her well enough," said Gou and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so, but that was scary when I saw her crack a smile and then laugh, whoa, for a moment I thought it was a robot!"

"Oh Makoto, you just don't know Kaiya as well as I do," said Gou.

"Well she's your sister…so what did your parents get you?"

"New blade parts! Powerful ones too!" said Gou as he looks at them.

"And a card," said Makoto handing an envelop over to him.

"You mean letter," said Gou when he actually opened it. He read through it and smiled,

"It's from them alright!"

"Gou! Makoto! Quit slacking over there and start cleaning!"

"Yes Kaiya!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Makoto in fear and Gou laughs at that as the two grab some cleaning materials nearby.

"Hey Gou, you need cleaning too!" said Makoto and threatened Gou with a mop.

* * *

**Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu means 'Happy Birthday' in Japanese. In a way it does. I had to drag on this chapter a bit because I put the birthday flashback in the wrong chapter. It was supposed to have happened earlier not now so that's why nothing really happened yet.**

**Next: Kaiya reaches for Black Dranzer in the middle of their battle…by hand! And Tai literally knocks some sense into Gou because he couldn't resist himself! Get the whole idea of the next chapter in… the next chapter! **


	8. Idiot

**Didn't get much review form the last chapter, but oh well…here goes:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Black Dranzer pushes the other two blades away.

"Gou?" Makoto asked as he watches his best friend stare at the ground.

"I… remember…" he said quietly,

Kaiya watches her brother and how he's acting, then, a light bulb lid up,

"That's it… (Kaiya looks at Black Dranzer) It's the blade! It's Black Dranzer!" she exclaimed,

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked but Kaiya jumped into the dish and reaching for the black blade.

"Kaiya! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Makoto exclaimed,

"Kaiya!" the others called.

"_You've done enough damage to my little brother," _she thought as her hand grips the blade and pains from the sharpness of Black Dranzer flows to her thoughts and felt like shouting out in pain…but refused to. Kaiya fell back and darkness started coming out of the blade surrounding Kaiya.

"DRAGOON!" Makoto shouted and his blade immediately heads for Kaiya's rescue.

Mark couldn't take watching form the sidelines anymore; he takes out his blade and launcher,

"DRACIEL!"

Rayna reached for her blade and launcher as well and so did Tai,

"GO DRIGER!"

"GO STRATA DRAGOON!"

Cam watches and analyzes just what Black Dranzer is doing.

"Guys! Black Dranzer wants to take a new host!" she shouted,

"Yeah? Then what do we do?" Mark asked now with Makoto along with the others.

"The bit beasts have their own elements, try to block the darkness!" Cam replied,

"Oh great, doesn't darkness get beaten by light?" Makoto asked,

"Doesn't Driger have light?" Tai asked,

"No! Driger is Earth!" Makoto argued back

"_Strata Dragoon_ is Earth!" Tai agued,

"Fine! Then Driger is Metal! We got the main 5 elements: Wind-Dragoon, Fire-Dranzer, Draciel-Water, Strata Dragoon-Earth, and if you're right, then Driger is Metal!" Makoto explained,

"Yes Driger is Metal slash lightning," said Rayna.

"And Dragix?" Mark asked,

"…I have no idea," Makoto admitted.

"Wait! Didn't Gou explain one time about how his bit beast is a fusion between two creatures. One of light and one of dark? Gou never knew what those two creatures were but I think I know now…" said Cam in a small voice.

"And that would be…?" Mark asked trying to get her to continue.

"That blade Gou has, the bit chip he has…I don't think that's the original Black Dranzer chip! Gou's bit beast is a combination of a white creature with scales and a black creature with feathers. One of those creatures was Black Dranzer!"

"WHAT?"

"But how can that be?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, Black Dranzer did disappear but how can Gou end up with the spirit of Black Dranzer?" Rayna asked,

"Because…his mother had it before him right? And Gou also explained that his bit beast's elements balance each other. Light and dark, when Gou was reaching deeper into the darkness, the darkness overpowered the light and so Black Dranzer's spirit is now in that blade instead of Gou's!"

"Then…where's Gou's blade?" Mark asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter! We're running out of time!" Tai exclaimed,

"Agreed! We don't need another Hiwatari zombie!" Mark shouted and pointing to Gou who was just…staring.

Tai grew a vein and ran over to Gou, then knocked him over with him on top.

"Can't you even realize what is happening here? HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted and punches Gou across his face.

In Gou's head:

"_I don't understand, just who was right? Black Dranzer…or my friends?" _

"Can't you even realize what is happening here?"

"_Was that Tai? I did feel pain earlier," _

"HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Gou shot up,

"OW! TAICHI!" and he hits him back,

"Ow… Are you awake now?" Tai grumbled,

"Huh?" that was all Gou could say. Tai slaps him,

"HEY! I know life's been hard for you…but you don't have to take it so seriously that you want to destroy your own team!" Tai shouted at him.

"Uh…hey Tai," Gou asked,

"What?"

"What happened?" Gou asked and Tai did and anime fall off him.

"Gou! Where's Dragix?" Cam asked,

"Um, I remember giving it to this cloaked guy…then I had a really bad nightmare and I believed it," said Gou. Tai slapped his face; he grabbed Gou and pointed his face at the others,

"Does that look like a dream to you?" he asked,

"Oh…um…so what do I do to fix it?" Gou asked and Tai hits him again,

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Gou exclaimed,

"Because I feel like it, Moron! Tell me: Do you hate your family? Do you hate us?" Tai asked holding Gou by the collar even though he's taller than him.

"I…I don't know. Everything Black Dranzer said, everything it said, was so reasonable. And those memories he showed me…it was so real," said Gou as he fell to his knees unsure what to feel, believe or think.

Tai lets go, wondering how to get through to Gou.

Gou then remembered something important, like someone was giving him a vision:

"_How do I know Dragix will come through for me?" Gou asked after he won his first tournament to his mom,_

"_Dragix will, and will always be there when you need it," she replied while working on a picture,_

"_How? Does Dragix really hold a part of you?" Gou asked,_

"_Yes, if you need me, or your father, or Kaiya, Dragix will help you," _

"_But what if I'm not worthy for Dragix?"_

"_If you're not, Dragix will wait with you until you're ready. If you ever need me or your bit beast, just call our name, our spirits will be there…"_

"Spirits…" Gou said in a whisper,

"_I can feel it, everyone was right. Everything Black Dranzer said was a lie. In a way it was true, but in general, it was all a lie. There's no way I'm worthy for Dragix now," _

"Dragoon's wind can't block darkness forever you know!" Makoto shouted,

"Kaiya! Are you okay?" Mark asked,

"Not really…growing weak," she mumbled as she lies on the ground with a darkness fog surrounding her and Dranzer lying still outside it; but Kaiya kept her firm grip on Black Dranzer,

"Kaiya! Let go of the blade!" Cam shouted,

"No," she replied.

"She's so stubborn…" Mark mumbled,

"Like Gou," Rayna added.

"Gou! Can't you see your sister needs you?" Tai asked with a soft and sorry face on.

"What can I do? I don't even have Dragix now. I don't even deserve it. I messed up! I fell for Black Dranzer's lies! And I don't even know what is right or wrong anymore!" Gou shouted as he mentally punishes himself.

"Gou…be strong…" were Kaiya's last words before her friends knew she has officially passed out.

"_Be strong Gou! Come on! One more time!" Kaiya encouraged when her brother messed up another launch._

"_No! I quit! Blading's too hard!" Gou pouted,_

"_Come on, Bro! Dad showed me how to do it right, here, let me help you," said Kaiya with a smile as she picked up Dragix and Gou's launcher and puts it back in his hands,_

"_One more time," she said,_

"_You'll help me?" Gou asked,_

"_Yeah! See, You hold it like this…" and Kaiya started explaining._

"_Okay! Let it rip!" Kaiya shouted and Gou launches Dragix which landed in the dish perfectly,_

"_Yeah! I did it!" _

"_See? Don't quit!" said Kaiya._

_The two took a break and ate lunch._

"_Kaiya? Remember the blade Black Dranzer we keep hearing about?" Gou asked,_

"_Yup!" Kaiya answered between mouthfuls,_

"_What if it does confuse the mind? Like yours or mine?" Gou asked,_

"_Well…we need good will powers then! Ha!" Kaiya laughed a little,_

"_I'm serious Kaiya! What if it did happen?" Gou asked,_

"…_I know Dad didn't know what was right back then, actually, I think he did but he didn't care. He was able to come back to the good side because of his friends," said Kaiya,_

"_So, you think we just need friends?" Gou asked,_

"_No, we need to trust our friends and each other," Kaiya replied and took another bite from her sandwich._

"_That's it?" Gou asked,_

"_Uh huh, trust is very important, you should never doubt your loved ones, if you do, you could go down the wrong path. And I don't want that to happen to you, be strong Little Brother…"_

Another time:

"_Come on Gou! Don't you trust us?" Makoto asked pleading his friend,_

"_Well, yes," _

"_Then come on! What are you afraid of?" Makoto asked pulling Gou along with him._

With Mark:

"_I got a bad feeling about this," said Gou,_

"_Me too," said Mark,_

"_I don't trust how her hair spikes in different directions like that," said Gou,_

"_Say Gou…who do you trust more: Me…or Tara?" Mark asked as he got his blade from a side table,_

"_You of course," Gou replied,_

"_Good, because in tournaments, you should never trust anyone but your teammates," said Mark and walked off._

Rayna:

"_You're brother doesn't seem to like strangers," said Gou,_

"_He doesn't like the fact that I'm on a different team," said Rayna,_

"_Yeah, why aren't on his team anyway?" Gou asked as he watches her stare out into the night,_

"_Because I don't want to be on his team," she answered,_

"_But he's your brother," said Gou,_

"_I know, I love him and I can always count on him, but, I'm not under his control. I want to be on this team because my friends are on it…"_

"_Really? Is that the only reason?" Gou asked as he looks out into the peaceful night too,_

"_No, my original intensions were to be on the same team of the decedents of my father's teammates. And I ended up getting great friends like you…" said Rayna and Gou smiled pleased that he's got a great friend too. _

"Tai," Gou said all of a sudden,

"Yeah?"

"Who do you trust more? A friend or a bitbeast?" Gou asked and stood up,

"Friend," Tai replied,

"Why?" Gou asked,

"Because my bitbeast, along with yours and the others, are my friends too," Tai answered and Gou had a small smile formed,

"I guess, this is real and you are my friend, thanks," said Gou and slid down into the dish where Kaiya is.

"DRAGIX!" he shouted.

Where the blade was already destroyed, the, now white only, bit chip was still in one piece. The chip glowed and flew to the sky and soared all the way to where Gou was, right into his hand. Back with his rightful owner, the chip continued to glow letting light shine through the darkness.

"Leave my sister alone!" Gou growled in an angry and deadly voice. As Black Dranzer's black shadowy fog withdraws in fear of the light back into the blade, Gou reaches for it; well, he was reaching for the bit chip.

"_I never wanted to cause so much trouble, Kaiya, I only wanted to…be the best blader in the world and be…with my friends and you…" _

Gou crushed the Black Dranzer's bit chip with his own hand. The darkness was being sealed once again into the white chip and once again, the two are balanced.

Gou opened his eyes and his fist to see the crushed pieces of what could've taken control of his life forever if Kaiya didn't step in. Then he looked at his other hand where his bit chip his. Who would've thought that he had Black Dranzer the whole time. He looked at Kaiya where his friends were already trying to wake her up. Her hand was bleeding, the hand that grabbed Black Dranzer.

Gou looked into his other hand again,

"Dragix…you came back," he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"_Mom…I hope you're okay, I felt your pain," _

China:

"Kaida? Kaida?" Tek was calling to her friend to wake up.

"Ulrich! Are you sure?" Chris asked,

"Yes! I'm positive that I felt Dragix at full power! Which means, Dragix isn't destroyed and Kaida should be okay!" said Ulrich.

"You sure?" Max asked,

"What did I just say?"

"Come on Kaida, wake up," said Tyson shaking her a bit.

"Say something," said Ray as Kaida began to stir,

"Something," she said and opened her eyes and Kai smiled in relief being the one next to her,

"You know that you shouldn't steal stupid jokes from Tyson and Tek," said Kai.

"HEY!" the two shouted,

"I know, but Ray said to say 'something' so that's what I said," said Kaida and did a small laugh,

"I told you she was okay," said Ulrich,

"KAIDA!" Tek screamed and jumped on her causing Kaida to grunt in pain,

"TEK!" everyone shouted and Kai thrusts her off.

"Idiot…" he mumbled,

"I heard that! You're the idiot, Idiot!" Tek argued as she stood right up to Kai's face.

"You're the idiot, Stupid," said Kai in a I-don't-care-about-this-argument voice.

"No you are! And only stupid people call people stupid! You Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Tek shouted at him while everyone else sweat drops.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiya woke up in the living room and wasn't sure what exactly happened but she was easily reminded.

"Sorry Kaiya," said Gou still feeling down about it.

"It's okay, as long as you learned your lesson and have a good punishment," said Kaiya,

"Speaking of punishments," Rayna got up and walked over to Gou who stood up too. She slapped him hard,

"OW! What was that for?" Gou asked rubbing his face,

"For leaving us! And not believing in your friends!"

"Oh…okay," said Gou understanding and taking the blame completely. Then she hugged him,

"And this is for coming back to us, and being our friends again," said Rayna quietly. Now Gou, well, may be 14 but the only girls around his age he knows is his sister, Rayna, Tara, and girls on other blading teams; but he's never been hugged by one before except for his sister. When Rayna releases the embrace Gou was dazing off for a few seconds.

"Can you do that again?" he asked

SLAP!

"OW! And what was that for?"

"What do you think?" Rayna asked,

"Uh…" Gou wasn't really sure.

Kaiya stood up too,

"You feeling okay?" Makoto asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kaiya and slapped her brother (with her good hand),

"Ow! And why did _you_ slap me?" Gou asked rubbing his face,

"For being an idiot (she was referring to falling under Black Dranzer and for asking Rayna to hug him again), and you needed a little scolding," said Kaiya,

"I'm sorry," said Gou,

"Oh wait, that's two," said Kaiya and slapped him again.

"OW!"

"Idiot," Mark mumbled,

"Yay! My best friend is back! But-" Gou cut Makoto off,

"Oh you better not slap me too! My face is going to be all bruised up!"

"I wasn't going to slap you; I was going to do this!" Makoto pushed Gou down and called the other guys to help give him a dog pile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No, it's not over yet, there's still the epilogue and a sneak peak at my next two stories: the prequel and the sequel of these future bladers. Anyway…**

**Next: Gou still can't quite believe he deserves Dragix, but a little visit from his parents might change his mind. **


	9. The Greatest Gifts in the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!**

**Prisca-Angel**-Yes, they are important. I'm just trying to not make it sound cheesy in my stories but it's kind of hard.

**skarmory**-It's alright, I just a have cravings for a lot of reviews…which my friend does not understand because he never reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gou sits around in Makoto's backyard and throws a few stones around and being depressed. All he's been doing is moping around and sighing every five minutes, and his friends are getting annoyed by it.

"Can I knock some sense into him again?" Tai asked,

"No," everyone else answers as they watch Gou from inside the dojo with the door open.

"I'm worried about him," said Rayna,

"All of us are," said Makoto and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys! You won't believe this! I just got an E-Mail from my dad!" Cam exclaimed and everyone turned to her.

"So?" Makoto asked,

"SO? It's from China! He says he's coming back! And that's not all! He's bringing the G-Revolution team with him along with the captains of the Blade Stoppers (Ulrich's team), The T.E.K. Battalions (like this is hard to figure out), and an old member of the All Starz!" Cam took in a big breath after saying all that.

Everyone stayed a silent a bit,

"WHAT?"

Gou turned his head when he heard noise from the dojo,

"Did something happen?" he asked out loud.

"My dad's coming home! My dad's coming home!" Makoto kept shouting,

"Who's the old member of the All Starz?" Mark kept pondering

"My father is coming?" Rayna wasn't sure if she should panic or be happy,

"Oh joy," said Kaiya not very happy about this for both her and Gou.

"Hey Cam! Is my dad coming too?" Tai asked,

"I'm not sure," Cam answered.

Everyone was talking and thinking at once so it was pretty loud,

"Can you kids please keep it down?" Hilary asked popping out from a corner,

"Sorry Mom!" Makoto apologized,

"Sorry Mrs. Granger/Kinomiya," everyone else said simultaneously and she left them alone again.

Gou walked in with an angry expression on,

"I'm trying to think and you guys can't keep your mouths shut for even a while!"

Everyone looked at him,

"Is this the smart Gou talking or is this a fake Gou?" Makoto asked and Gou did an anime fall then grew a vein,

"Not funny, Makoto!"

"Yes it is! How often do you think besides when you Beyblade or argue?" Makoto asked with a big grin,

"You know that I'm the second smartest boy here and note that I'm smarter than you," said Gou who smirked and crossed his arms,

"WHAT? Wait, then who's the smartest?" Makoto asked,

"Mark," Rayna answered,

"Then who's after Gou?" Makoto asked,

"We couldn't really figure it out between you and Tai so we're just going to say both of you are equally smart for now," said Kaiya,

"I'M WAY SMARTER THAN HIM!" Tai and Makoto shouted and pointed at the other person.

Gou sighed as he watches those two fight. One moment he was being serious, then the next he was joking around and teasing Makoto.

"Oh by the way, Gou,"

"Yeah Cam?" asked Gou turning his head towards her.

"G-Revolution is coming, you know, the team?" said Cam trying not to make it sound important.

"…WHAT?"

Next day:

"It feels so weird," said Mark sitting around with the rest of the team in the living room,

"Yeah, ever since our team got together none of us really saw our parents," said Rayna and everyone else nodded.

"Well, at least my mom will be happy and Uncle Hiro is taking a break from his job today!" said Makoto trying to sound confident and cheerful,

The team started thinking how they should act after not communicating with their parents for about two years.

Then they heard a loud thud and few crashing noises outside the front door.

"I know that's not Grandpa," said Makoto (he's referring to his Great grandfather or Tyson's Grandpa).

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't know there were flower pots on the roof!" came a girl's voice,

"There were flower pots on the roof?" Gou asked and looked at the others,

"I put them up there, I was doing a small experiment but I kind of forgot I left them up there," said Mark.

And then they heard an argument outside,

"Well, what were you doing up there in the first place? Now get down from there Tek before you hurt yourself!"

"Wait…that voice, it's-" Mark got up and opened the door and tackled someone down.

"Max! Are you okay?" someone asked.

"Well I see your kid is happy to see you," said another person.

Everyone else started assembly out of the dojo, everyone but Tai and the two Hiwataris.

"Why aren't you going out?" Kaiya asked,

"Because my dad's afraid of flying, there's no way he's here if he went to China with the others," said Tai in a sulking way and just sat where he was staring at the ceiling.

"Gou, tell Mother and Father that I'll be in my room. You apologize to Mother for betraying Dragix and make up with Father, please?" Kaiya asked but before Gou could say anything, Kaiya quickly left for her room.

"I'm nervous," said Gou,

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't have family problems this wouldn't of had happened," said Tai,

"Give me a break, you get along with your family so don't rub it in," said Gou looking away and closed his eyes.

"Not really, Gou," said Tai and stood up,

"By the way, your dad looks like you right?" Tai asked,

"Yup," he answered,

"Well he's here," said Tai,

"Say WHAT?" Gou shot up and his head hits another object.

"Ow…"

Then giggles were heard,

"Oh my gosh! Your son does look like you! He's got a hard head too! Wow! Lover Boy's son!" Tek exclaimed laughing while Kaida just shook her head.

Gou rubs his head and Tai was right, his dad was right there and they both collided heads.

"He's so CUTE!" Tek squealed as she went over to him and hugged him,

"_What the?"_

"He's adorable! And according to his face he smiles a lot more than you have Love Dove!" said Tek and hugged little Gou like a teddy bear,

"Ow…"

"_Who is this crazy woman?"_ Gou thought.

"Um Tek I think you've hugged our son enough," said Kaida,

"But he's so cute! He's much better looking than when Love Dove was his age! How old is he again?" Tek asked still holding on to Gou,

"I'm 14, Miss," said Gou.

"_This feels weird, it's like I'm having a psycho glomping me," (idea from Atem's Queen of the Nile's reviews) _thought Gou.

"…Oh yeah! He's definitely much better looking than Love Dove at age 14 and he's polite! I'm sure my daughter would love him!"

"_Where did she come from? Venus?" _Gou thought giving Tek a strange but scared look.

"Tek, I'm sure you can let go of him now so quote 'Love Dove' can have a man to man talk with him," said Kaida,

"Awe, but he's adorable, especially with these two rattails!" said Tek holding touching his rattails,

"TEK!"

"Okay, I'll stop, no need to hiss at me, Love Dove," said Tek and lets go of little Gou,

"You should've called him Kai Jr. you know? Don't you have a daughter?" Tek asked,

"Yeah, my older sister Kaiya. But you don't want to hug her, trust me," Gou answers and straightens his clothes.

"Oh I'm sure she's just as adorable and sweet as you!" said Tek with a smile,

"Well, she might hurt you if you touch her or call her anything that's related to the word 'cute' and I know, she punched out 3 guy bladers older than her when she was 12! And she's 15 now," said Gou,

"Yeah well I'm sure she doesn't mind, I'm a good friend of your parents!" said Tek,

"Well Tek remember that you're only a friend to me," said Kaida with a sweat drop.

"My sister knocked out a doctor once because she was afraid of needles," said Gou trying not to get Tek to go anywhere near Kaiya and he's not even lying.

Kaida went over and pulled his son over,

"Tek, why don't you go see Hiro, I just saw him outside talking to Hilary, Tyson, and the others," said Kaida,

"HIRO?" Tek exclaimed and ran off. By the way, Tai left after Tek started scaring him too.

"_How in the world is she friends with my parents? I didn't think I would meet anyone anymore weirder than Dante," _thought Gou.

"How have you been, Gou?" Kaida asked snapping him out of his thoughts,

"Um, just fine…" he mumbled.

The family sits down to talk,

"I didn't mean to do this to Dragix, I was just confused and persuaded. I don't know if I deserve Dragix anymore, I'm so sorry. You have to thank Kaiya, she did everything she could to save me and she did, she's in her room by the way," Gou explained,

"I see, so what do you see in life now?" Kaida asked,

"That it was wrong to think what I did. I lost trust in my friends because of a stupid blade, and I never really tried to get to know my own father…"

"…No, it was my own fault for not believing that you really can be as good or even better than Kaiya, and I'm sorry for that."

Gou looked up when he finally heard his father speak throughout the whole conversation.

Meanwhile:

"I wonder how it's going, between Kai and his son," said Tyson watching the kids spy on the Hiwatari family,

"Who knows, hopefully well," said Max.

"Dude! Let me see!" Makoto said in frustration,

"Let ME see!" said Mark and pushed Makoto aside,

"What are you guys trying to do?" Ray asked watching them as well,

"To see if Gou will finally have a strong bond with his dad!" Tai answered who was kneeling and looking through the slightly opened door.

"Yeah, I mean, it's because of a loss of a Father figure that Gou started acting like a jerk," said Mark,

"And that stupid Black Dranzer blade too," Makoto added and moved Mark to the side,

"BLACK DRANZER?"

"Don't worry, Gou sealed it," said Rayna when she joined at the door,

The door opened and the teens fell on each other,

"Um, hi Mrs. Hiwatari," everyone said simultaneously looking up at her.

"I think those two need a little private time," said Kaida and closes the door behind her.

Makoto and Mark weren't going to give up. In the next 5 minutes, they had cups against their ears and the door.

"I can't hear," Makoto hissed,

"Shut up!" Mark whispered back,

"…And I'm sorry for that,"

"…"

"Who's talking?" Makoto asked,

"I don't know! Because I can't hear!"

"…I always wondered why Kaiya looked up to you. She was right, you are a strong person. I just never took the time to realize that I can look up to you too,"

"That was Gou," said Makoto,

"Duh," Mark hissed telling him to be quiet.

"I never took the time or gave you a chance to prove to me your skills as a blader. Your mother is proud of you. You deserve Dragix, so keep it. Everyone deserves a second chance and that includes you,"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do,"

"… (Sniff) (Mumbles something)"

"What did he say?" Mark asked,

Rayna opens the door a little,

"I think I know," Rayna whispered and the others peeked through the door to see their teammate being held by his father and hugging him back.

"Gou…" said Rayna just below a whisper.

CRASH! THUMP!

"SORRY!"

"Tek…" the grownups muttered.

The door opened completely and Kai went to where the noise came from.

"Okay! I think we should get the kids out of here," said Max,

"We're teenagers!" Mark argued but they pushed them into the room Gou was in and they heard some pounding a few seconds later.

"That sounds painful," said Cam,

"Oh it is," said Ray.

Gou tugged on his mother's shirt,

"Mom, do I deserve Dragix?"

"…My answer is the same answer your father gave you," Kaida replied,

"How do you know what he said?" Gou asked,

"I trust him." Kaida answered and gave a warm smile.

When Kai came back:

"What did you do this time?" Max asked,

"I spared her this time," he answered,

"Awe man!"

"You should've tossed her into the garbage can again, that was funny!" said Tyson.

"Or lock her in a closet but knock her out for a few hours first. Do you know how quiet that would be?" Ray suggested,

"I wish the swimming pool was here, then Kai could toss her in there," said Max,

"Or the time when he and Ray threatened her that she wouldn't come out of her room," said Kenny,

"That was when Kaida was kidnapped right?" Chris asked,

"AAHH! Where did you two come from?" everyone asked when Chris and Ulrich seemed to have popped out of no where,

"We've been waiting for your happy reunions to end," said Chris,

"And yes Chris, that was when Kaida was kidnapped and you had to deliver food to Tek in her room," said Ulrich,

"Yeah, but I remembered that something else happened but what was it?" Max asked thinking.

"Something red," said Tyson,

"Something hot," said Kenny,

"And something sweet," said Ray.

"It wasn't supposed to combine," said Kai but wasn't really thinking about it.

"I remembered getting eight dollars," said Chris and the grownups got sweat drops,

"And Tek was yelling something about killing Kai because she did something to her food," said Ulrich.

Kaida didn't know what was going on since they said she was kidnapped at that time.

"Something like candy, no cupcake, no it was something else," said Ray,

"Something hot, barbeque sauce? Tomato sauce? I don't remember," said Max,

"Was it cake plus hot sauce equals threat?" Gou guessed listening in on the conversation.

"…Yeah! That was it!"

"How did you know?" Kaida asked,

"I'm good with riddles. It was something sweet, and another sweet food related to cupcake was cake. The only hot food I could think of was hot sauce and if you're talking about that crazy weird blonde woman then I'm guessing someone gave her cake with hot sauce and got her mad," Gou explained,

"You got a bright kid there," said Tyson.

"I'm pretty sure it was from Kaida though!" Chris joked even though he knew he was going to get it…but nothing came,

"Where's Kai?" Chris asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiya was in her room, though she heard a lot of commotion outside, she didn't want to go out.

She sat down on the ground and looked at a picture of her and her brother when they were kids,

"_I'll be the best blader!"_

"_No I will!"_

"_No way! You're a girl!"_

"_So?"_

"_Girls can't blade!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_No they can't! Especially if the girl is Daddy's little girl!" Gou teased,_

"_Oh yeah? I'll show you Daddy's little girl you twerp!" _

These exact words rang in Kaiya's ear, even though she couldn't remember exactly how it happened.

"Kaiya?"

She looked up,

"…Father,"

The two just started at each other for a few more seconds,

"You mad at me too?" He asked in his usual calm but serious voice,

"No, just disappointed," Kaiya answered and looked away.

Kai went over and sat next to her,

"Disappointed?" he asked,

"For not being there for my brother. He needed you and you were never there to help. I didn't understand back then because I was little, I didn't realize you were just training me only because you wanted the best to have Dranzer. My little brother deserved Dranzer just as much as I deserve Dragix; Gou never once liked it when people compare him to you!"

"…"

"I hope you two talked it out," said Kaiya and stood up as her hands were turned into fists.

"We did, it was easy but it wasn't simple,"

"…He hated it when he loses to me. And he never cared when the conversation was about you. And I…I hated it, when my brother is right about things. Dad? Am I just your little girl? I have a stronger relationship with you than Mom, but even now I feel so small…because I couldn't help Gou when he needed me back then…If he didn't have you, at least he had me! And I didn't see that when he needed the support." Kaiya had her head down, not daring to look up. She knew her brother and father had worked things out quick yet not very simple, but never less, quick, because she knew those two didn't just look alike, they think alike. But she what she doesn't know, is whether she needs someone to be there for her, Kaiya never asks for help, she grew up as a lone wolf.

Kai stood up and walked over to his daughter, and brought her into an embrace,

"Teenagers or not; your brother will always be someone that I will always watch over as my son. He'll always be my boy and I'll always be proud of him. And you will always be my little girl…"

Kaiya didn't move, she just slowly buried her face on her father and slowly let herself let tears flow; it's been such a long time since she's cried, she didn't even remember that she could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The greatest gift in the world, is being the son of Kai and Kaida Hiwatari. As well as having Kaiya Hiwatari as my big sister, she's the coolest blader ever! And my bestest friend, Makoto. He's the best alright! My other friends too, especially Rayna. She's really special. And Dragix, I've awakened the dragon within me. _

_-Gou_

_The greatest gift in the world, is being part of a team that I can count as the best friends I could ever ask for. I was lucky to meet them. To meet Gou…And the honor of owning Driger, waking the tiger spirit I had within me. _

_-Rayna_

_The greatest gift in the world, is when I met my friends; Gou, Mark, Cam, Tai, Kaiya, and Rayna. Then there's Dragoon…Dragoon, my family and friends, are the best gifts in the world. I was a roaring dragon deep down for a long time, even now._

_-_ _Makoto_

_The greatest gift in the world is when I joined this team. Never have I experienced everything we've been through. Both the good and the bad, proved something, and I wouldn't of had learned so much from my friends. Draciel, a blade and a friend I'll always watch over. I'll always be connected…_

_-Markie_

_The greatest gift in the world…is when food was invented! Oh, and when my father taught me how to blade! I was finally able…to be teamed up with the MBB Evolution! With Makoto, Mark, Cam, Rayna, Gou, and Kaiya! And having the spirit of Strata Dragoon with me, thank you Dad…_

_-Taichi_

_The greatest gift in the world, is the time when I met Makoto and Mark. Ever since then, I've been accepted. And when the team started, I got new friends that accepted me too. Then there's Dizzi, always there to help, like all my other friends._

_-Jenny 'Cam'_

_I've awakened the phoenix in me; the phoenix tears can heal, and that's what I plan to do. My gift to others is to heal and take care of my friends. One of the greatest gifts I've received is having friends like them. Yet another one of…The greatest gifts in the world…is being Daddy's Girl._

_-Kaiya_

"Hey! Uncle Hiro! Where's Grandpa?" Makoto asked,

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him that we're having a party, he's pretty old you know," said Hiro,

"GRANDPA!" Everyone shouted in either surprise, happiness, or just plain shocked when he stepped in through the door.

"Yeah Uncle Hiro! Grandpa will be fine!" said Makoto.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Hiro holding his head.

It was an evening of partying; the adults hung out together and the teens hung out together in their own little areas.

"Gou?" Rayna asked moving over to him,

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty quiet, is something wrong?" she asked,

"No, I'm just thinking," Gou answered,

"About what?" Rayna asked but not in a curious voice,

"Me, Kaiya, my mom, and my dad," Gou answered a bit slowly.

"Anything else?" Rayna asked,

"…Yeah actually, but I can't tell. I'm fine Rayna, I'll start talking within the next…um, 15 minutes," said Gou and gave an assuring smile.

"Okay," said Rayna and smiled back.

Tek was peaking over at what the teens were doing and saw the way Kai Jr. (Tek's nickname… for now) looks at Rayna.

"Hey! It's Love Dove 2!" Tek exclaimed as she surprised the teens.

"Gah! Where the heck do you come from, Woman!" (Line credited to Atem's Queen of the Nile) Gou exclaimed.

"Um…over there," Tek pointed.

"Tek! You leave them alone!" Chris shouted,

"No way! Love Dove number two is in love!"

"…Are you addressing to me?" Gou asked when Tek pointed at him.

"Who else?"

"Um…I don't even know who Love Dove number one is," said Gou holding one finger up.

"That's your grumpy, sourpuss, mean and scary father," Tek answered.

"What DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Eep, I'm in trouble again," said Tek and scrambled to her feet and started running. But then she quickly went over to Kaida,

"Hey Kaida, do you think your son is willing to marry my daughter?" Tek asked,

"Um…" but before Kaida could answer, Tek ran off with the usual routine of getting pounded and living to tell the story.

"NO!"

"Is that your answer, Love Dove?" Tek asked.

"…I don't even know who her daughter is! And if she's as weird as her, I don't think I want to," said Gou and looked at his team.

"Well, it's a little early to think about marriage," said Cam and took a drink from her cup,

"Yeah, I mean, I'm only 13!" said Tai.

"Well…we can think of the future," said Rayna,

"Like how our team with win another tournament!" said Makoto and raised his cup,

"Cheers! And a toast!"

"To our team!" said Mark raising his cup,

"To our bit beasts," said Rayna raising hers,

"To our friends," Gou adds lifting his cup,

"To Beyblading!" Tai exclaims and almost spills his cup,

"To our teamwork and adventures ahead for us!" said Cam adding her cup to the others,

"…To family," said Kaiya and raises her just a bit off the table.

Everyone else went to Kaiya's cup knowing she won't move it,

"First one to gulp down his or her drinks wins!" Makoto and Gou shouted at the same time and started gulping. Tai joined it too.

The others sighed,

"Just like nothing's ever happened," said Mark,

"Well that's a good sign then," said Rayna,

"I just wonder how long this argument will go on," said Cam.

"I win!" all three shouted,

"I did!"

"What are you talking about? I finished one second before you!"

"No! I won!"

The others just watched,

"Well, we can start timing," said Kaiya.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for taking your time to read this story.**

**Like all my other stories, I give sneak peaks at ones that follow it. **

**One is:**

**Beyblade: X-Generation**

**This is the prequel; it shows how the team got to together in the first place and their first championship world tournament together. You meet the Bai Hu Tzi team, the Mega Shooting All Starz, the Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg Neoborgs! See how each character needs another as a friend and teammate in each tournament to reach the finals. See how Kaiya was more like her father than Kai, and how Makoto worked to break through to Kaiya. And of course, other relationships. And I'm sure you're curious on what their original team name was. **

**In my other story, that I don't have a name for yet, happens after this one. Hiro announces a new tag-team tournament just as Mr. Dickenson has before that caused the Bladebreakers to split up. Now, history repeats itself as the MBB Evolution team splits and competes against each other for a chance to be World Champ! Old teams and new teams with old characters and new characters! See how desperate some of Makoto's ex-team members are. **

**And I have to ask:**

**Who knows what countries F-Dynasty and the Barthez Battalions represented? This info is needed for the sequel.**

**Another question is whether I should do the stories one at a time or at the same time. If it's one at a time, which one should I do first? You guys tell me even if you aren't interested in reading the next two stories. The prequel will be kind of long, but it shouldn't be too long. The sequel, well, that will depend. **


End file.
